Reste avec moi
by coqcigrue
Summary: SLASH HPDM Marre d’être le Survivant ! J’ai décidé de faire une pose dans ma vie en me faisant adopter sous ma forme animagus. Seulement voila, dans la vie, rien ne se passe vraiment comme on l’imagine, et Draco Malfoy est devenu mon propriétaire…
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Reste avec moi

Auteur : coqcigrue

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, bien évidement, sinon ça se saurait, je les emprunte juste le temps d'une petite fic sans prétention

Résumé : Marre d'être le Survivant ! J'ai décidé de faire une pose dans ma vie en me faisant adopter sous ma forme animagus. Seulement voila, dans la vie, rien ne se passe vraiment comme on l'imagine, et Draco Malfoy est devenu mon propriétaire… SLASH HPDM

Petite Note 1 : ceci est un SLASH, c'est-à-dire une fiction parlant d'une relation homosexuelle, ici entre Harry et Draco, alors si vous n'aimez pas ce genre, passez votre chemin.

Petite Note 2 : Je pense écrire entre 5 et 10 chapitres et updater assez régulièrement… mais je dois vous dire que je suis 'reviewivore', alors si vous voulez lire la suite, pensez à me nourrir de reviews, et je me dépêcherais de publier la suite ()

Petite Note 3 : Petite fic commencée un jour de déprime, mais je vous promets, même si ça commence mal, il y aura une fin heureuse…

Chansons écoutées pendant l'écriture : _Qui que tu sois_ de Blankass, _Wind of change_ de Scorpions, _The sound of silence_ de Simon & Garfunkel, _Lonely day_ de System of a down, _Serre moi_ de Tryo…

Bonne lecture.

**Reste avec moi**

**Prologue**

Je passais dans le couloir en lisant le journal, encore un article de ce minable journaliste qui serait mieux inspiré de vivre sa vie plutôt que d'épier la mienne et pondre un ramassis de conneries. 'La vie rêvée d'Harry Potter, interview et photos inédites de celui-qui-a-vaincu'… Menteur ! Je ne lui ai jamais adressé la parole et il parle d'interview…

Je laissai échapper un ricanement sarcastique. J'aurai mieux fait de m'abstenir, d'une part parce que l'écho de mon rire me faisait mal, me rappelant qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps encore il avait un son joyeux, et d'autre part parce que ça réveillait la monstruosité pendue au mur de l'entrée.

« Immonde petit sang-de-bourbe, ta mère aurait mieux fait de mourir avant d'enfanter un dégénéré tel que toi » Encore un hurlement rageur et des propos insultants du portrait de la mère de Sirius…

Elle ne me supporte pas, et c'est réciproque. Mais là, c'est la méchanceté de trop, je vais craquer. J'avais promis à Hermione de ne plus boire, mais c'est trop dur. Il me faut un verre.

Evidement… j'aurais du m'en douter, ses bonnes intentions sont passées par là. Plus une seule bouteille dans cette maison trop grande et trop froide. Cette grande maison vide, sans âme.

Je passe de pièce en pièce sans but, comme une âme en peine. Je frissonne dans mon pyjama trop grand, il fait froid et je ne suis pas habillé… à quoi ça sert ? J'ai encore maigri, et plus rien ne me va.

De toute façon, je n'autorise personne à venir me voir ici. Il n'y a guère qu'Hermione et Remus qui s'y risquent encore…

Je retourne dans ma chambre, me laisse tomber lourdement sur le lit, dans des draps qui auraient bien besoin d'être changés.

Il restait une bouteille de Whisky pur feu sous mon lit…

Personne dans cette maison, personne pour me réconforter ni me réchauffer… personne pour me parler, ou tout simplement me supporter…

Il est beau, le survivant, comme ça, alcoolique dépressif et insomniaque, si entouré de gens superficiels et si seul à la fois… Y'a des fois ou je me dis qu'il aurait été plus facile de perdre mon combat contre Voldemort.

La Guerre a laissé des traces, le genre de traces qui ne s'effacent pas. Ceux qui promettaient un monde meilleur avec la mort de Voldemort ont du se tromper ou écouter une mauvaise prédiction de Trelawney. Il y a eu beaucoup de morts et de blessés, quand à ceux qui sont encore en vie… le sont ils vraiment ?

Dean et Seamus, Padma, Angelina, Colin,… beaucoup d'élèves sont morts. Des professeurs aussi…

Hermione attend l'enfant de Ron, qui ne semble pas se réveiller de son coma. Ginny n'a plus vraiment de vie, elle soigne sa mère qui a peu à peu sombré dans la folie avec la perte de son mari, de Percy et de Charly, Bill marqué à jamais, et Ron dans un piteux état. Tonks ne pourra plus avoir d'enfants, et même si elle cache sa tristesse, ses cheveux ne sont plus jamais roses. Remus est vivant, mais le gouvernement menace de le 'parquer' pour sa propre sécurité, oubliant tout ce qu'il a fait pendant la guerre pour ne plus voir que sa nature de loup garou. Snape a subi tellement de Doloris qu'il n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même… il m'apprécie maintenant, c'est pour dire.

Quant à moi… Moi, je crois que j'ai du m'arrêter à la case survivre, et que je ne pourrais jamais accéder au niveau supérieur, vivre.

Ma vie est de pire en pire. Je croyais, bêtement, qu'après avoir vaincu, je pourrais redevenir quelqu'un de normal, qu'on me laisserait enfin en paix, mais c'était un rêve. Ma vie est une succession de désenchantements.

Je n'ai jamais demandé à être admiré, glorifié, encensé, j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait faire, et je ne m'en sens pas particulièrement fier. C'est vrai, ça, personne n'a envie d'être aimé pour être un assassin.

Parce que c'est ce que je suis devenu en tuant Voldemort. Mais bizarrement, tout le monde l'oublie, ça. Les mangemorts sont méprisés et détestés pour avoir tué sous les ordres de Voldemort, et moi, j'ai tué, et on ne m'en aime que plus…

Je passe mon temps à être invité à droite et à gauche, par des amis, des connaissances, le gouvernement, des sorciers que je ne connais même pas, et paradoxalement, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi seul.

En fait, c'est peut être trop demander, mais je n'ai qu'une seule envie, être aimé pour moi-même, et non parce que je suis celui-qui-a-vaincu. Pathétique, non ? Surtout quand on sait que d'autres vendraient père et mère pour être à ma place… Enfin, c'est ce que disait le minable journaliste de ce torchon dans son article de ce matin.

…

J'étouffe, il faut que je m'en aille, que je sorte de cette vie pour pouvoir en recommencer une autre. Mais je ne sais pas si j'en aurais le courage.

L'alcool n'est pas assez puissant pour oublier, je ne veux pas devenir dépendant de la drogue, cette saleté qui tue des moldus. Je ne veux pas non plus d'une potion, de toute façon, je suis bien incapable de fabriquer même la plus simple potion d'oubli, alors vu la quantité de souvenirs à effacer, je n'y arriverais jamais.

J'ai déjà pensé à essayer de devenir quelqu'un d'autre ou m'enfuir, mais… je ne suis pas sûr d'en avoir la force. Dans le monde sorcier, même si je change de pays, on me reconnaîtrait à ma cicatrice… Et dans le monde moldu… je pourrais m'y habituer, mais il y a toujours le risque q'un cracmol du genre de Madame Figgs soit dans le voisinage…

Madame Figgs…

Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas pensé à elle et à ses chats… Ce serrait peut être la solution, prendre ma forme d'animagus et me faire adopter par Madame Figgs…

Pitoyable ! A peine bu une bouteille que je divague déjà… Je finis le fond de whisky et me laisse emporter dans le sommeil, qui semble un peu moins dur à apprivoiser dans mon état.

ooo

Quelqu'un ouvre brutalement les rideaux et enlève mes couvertures. Je me réveille la bouche pâteuse et en proie à un mal de tête abominable. Il faudrait vraiment que je dise à Hermione d'éviter de faire hurler la merveilleuse mère de Sirius si tôt le matin.

Quoique, vu l'air réprobateur de mon amie, les poings sur les hanches et le nez retroussé, les négociations semblent mal parties…

« Harry, tu as 10min pour prendre une douche, si tu veux que je mange avec toi. Il est déjà midi et demi, et j'ai rendez-vous avec le médicomage obstétricien à 14h. »

Ce n'est pas vraiment une invitation gentille, mais plutôt un ordre… Je ne sais pas si c'est le contrecoup de la guerre ou l'effet grossesse, mais elle a pris tellement d'assurance et d'autorité qu'elle en est presque effrayante…

Osant à peine grogner, je m'exécute. Je ne veux pas la décevoir un peu plus.

Sous l'eau bienfaisante, des bribes de mes pensées de la veille me reviennent. Ce n'est peut être pas une si mauvaise idée que ça, finalement.

Je n'ai jamais dit à personne que j'avais réussi à devenir animagus… Ce serait le moyen de commencer une autre vie, être accepté et aimé pour ce que je suis…

Mais qui voudrait d'un minuscule et famélique chat gris ? Peut être qu'en demandant à Hermione de me donner à quelqu'un…

Je descends à la cuisine les cheveux encore mouillés, mais j'ai fait l'effort de changer de pyjama… Pitoyable ! Comme si un pyjama un peu plus propre qu'un autre pouvait me rendre moins pathétique…

Hermione me sourit quand même gentiment. Elle a préparé une tarte à la tomate. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle se donne autant de mal pour moi. Ce serait plutôt elle qui aurait besoin de soutien avec Ron et le petit bout qui va bientôt naître…

« Dis, Hermione, si je décidais de retourner en France suivre une cure au centre de psychomagie, tu t'occuperais de mon chat ? » je dis, timidement, la voix butant un peu sur les syllabes. Ca fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas parlé.

« Tu as un chat ? Depuis quand ? Oh, Harry, je suis si contente que tu t'intéresses enfin à quelque chose. Mais je ne pourrais pas, avec le bébé. Remus ou Tonks pourraient peut être… »

« En fait, c'est pas vraiment le mien, la coupai-je, je l'ai trouvé presque mort de faim dans le jardin il y a quelques jours. Ce serait bien si vous lui trouviez une famille, comme ça je pourrais rester aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra en cure. C'est pas vraiment un bébé, mais pas encore un adulte, alors… »

« Mais bien sûr, Harry, on trouvera sûrement une famille pour lui. Quand penses tu partir ?»

« Je ne sais pas… à la fin de la semaine, je pense. J'aurais bien aimé être là pour la naissance, mais… je ne veux pas que le bébé me voie comme ça. » j'avoue piteusement.

Je baisse les yeux, n'osant croiser le regard d'Hermione. J'ai honte de ce que je suis devenu. Je suis plus que pitoyable, et je le sais…

Pour la première fois, je tends une main tremblante et effleure timidement le ventre déjà bien arrondi. La main d'Hermione se referme sur la mienne en une douce pression et me guide vers la droite. Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine quand je sens remuer le petit être, et une larme s'échappe de mes yeux.

« Oh, Harry. Tu sais, je suis sûre que tu serras le plus merveilleux des parrains. Si tu as besoin d'un peu de temps, ce n'est pas grave, nous t'attendrons. Et puis, il ne naîtra pas tout de suite, il reste encore trois semaines… »

ooo

Ma décision est prise, je vais expérimenter une vie insouciante d'animal de compagnie. J'ai envoyé un hibou à Remus, et il m'a répondu que Tonks avait un jeune cousin qui se sentait un peu seul et qui serait ravi d'avoir un peu de compagnie.

Je passai mes journées à me promener dans la maison sous ma forme d'animagus, pour laisser mon odeur et des poils gris un peu partout, le nez d'un loup-garou est terrifiant, il devine tout à la moindre odeur.

Le reste du temps, je le passai à rechercher un sort pour éviter de me faire retrouver ma forme humaine contre mon gré. J'inventai finalement une formule, et ensorcelai un collier de cuir vert. Même si je pensai que Tonks m'enverrait dans la partie moldue de sa famille, on n'est jamais à l'abri d'un changement de dernière minute, et je ne veux pas rater ma chance.

La date fatidique arriva enfin. Arrivant à maîtriser la magie sans baguette, même sous ma forme animagus, je m'enfermai moi-même dans une cage à chat, laissant un mot d'explication sur la table de la cuisine. Ma nouvelle vie commençait.

ooo

A suivre...

Alors, vous avez aimé? Je dois publier la suite? une petite review?


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Reste avec moi

Auteur : coqcigrue

Disclaimer : (est ce qu'il faut le remettre à chaque fois ? en général les gens commencent pas par le 2ème chapitre... ) les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, bien évidement, sinon ça se saurait, je les emprunte juste le temps d'une petite fic sans prétention

Résumé : Marre d'être le Survivant ! J'ai décidé de faire une pose dans ma vie en me faisant adopter sous ma forme animagus. Seulement voila, dans la vie, rien ne se passe vraiment comme on l'imagine, et Draco Malfoy est devenu mon propriétaire... SLASH HPDM

Petites Notes en vrac :

ceci est un SLASH, c'est-à-dire une fiction parlant d'une relation homosexuelle, ici entre Harry et Draco, alors si vous n'aimez pas ce genre, passez votre chemin.

Chansons écoutées pendant l'écriture : _Qui que tu sois_ de Blankass, _Wind of change_ de Scorpions, _The sound of silence_ de Simon & Garfunkel, _Lonely day_ de System of a down, _Serre moi_ de Tryo...

Merci à ma ch'tite sœur, qui publie sous le nom de 'Merryme' et qui me sert de beta (mais en fait, c'est surtout un prétexte pour me harceler jusqu'à ce que j'écrive un nouveau chapitre, mais chut... faut pas lui dire, elle pourrait recommencer)

**Chapitre 1**

Remus est passé me prendre, comme prévu... Il m'a jeté un drôle de regard, en lisant mon mot. Un mélange de soulagement, à l'idée que je sois parti soigner ma déprime dans un endroit spécialisé, et de tristesse, parce que je n'ai pas eu le courage de le revoir avant mon départ.

Et j'ai eu honte. Honte de lui faire du mal, honte de lui infliger ça, honte d'être trop lâche pour affronter enfin ma vie...

...honte de le décevoir, encore...

Bien sûr que je sais qu'il m'aime, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de ressentir une culpabilité qui m'étouffe à chaque fois que je le vois. Je porte malheur, c'est aussi simple que ça... Mes parents sont morts pour sauver ma misérable vie, et depuis, je n'ai semé que déception et tristesse...

ooo

J'arrive chez Remus dans une crise d'éternuement. C'est le voyage par cheminette le plus désagréable que j'ai jamais fait. Je suis couvert de poussière, ce qui ne change pas de d'habitude, et j'ai la tête qui tourne.

Tonks me gratouille la tête en m'offrant un peu de lait. Je n'ai pas faim mais je trempe le bout de mes moustaches dedans quand même pour lui faire plaisir.

Se moquant de mon état plus que crasseux, elle me prend sur ses genoux et me caresse distraitement en me parlant... Enfin, elle s'adresse au chat que je suis, mais ses paroles sont en fait destinées à Remus.

« Salut, toi... Je suis désolée mais on va devoir changer de programme. J'ai téléphoné à mon petit cousin, Jimmy, pour les prévenir de ton arrivée, mais sa mère m'a dit que ma tante, Margaret Tonks, qui habite chez eux depuis qu'elle a perdu la tête est allergique aux animaux... Mais t'inquiète pas, on va te trouver un autre endroit génial... »

« Et tu penses à quelqu'un en particulier ? Tu as tellement de cousins et cousines moldus que j'ai un peu de mal à m'y retrouver... » entendis-je Remus répondre.

« J'avais pensé à Thomas et Cora, tu sais, les enfants de ma cousine Betty, mais ils sont assez turbulents, et j'ai peur qu'ils lui fassent mal en voulant jouer avec lui... »

« C'est vrai que c'est deux petits monstres, et Harry ne serait sans doute pas content de savoir son chat chez eux...»

Je ne peux m'empêcher de hurler intérieurement « Pitié Remus, pas les monstres ! » Je les ai déjà rencontré, moi, les gamins de la cousine Betty, et je ne leur confierai rien, pas même un animal en peluche !

« Mais j'ai un autre cousin qui a désespérément besoin de compagnie, même s'il se complait à rejeter tout le monde. » Merci Merlin, Tonks semble d'accord pour m'épargner l'enfer !

« Depuis son accident, Drake refuse de voir les gens, mais... il serait peut-être content d'avoir un chat. Une boule de poil qui l'aime et qui se fout de son handicap, qui ne le regarde pas avec pitié… Tu en penses quoi Rem'? »

« Je suis sûr qu'il va te détester de lui refiler ce chat, mais tu n'as pas tort... ça lui fera sûrement beaucoup de bien. »

J'aurais du penser que c'était une mauvaise idée... Je me transforme en animagus pour faire une pause dans ma vie minable et pathétique, et on veut me refiler à un autre empoté affectif...

Je veux juste qu'on m'aime, c'est trop demander ? De toute façon, si il me plait pas, je me carapate plus vite que mon ombre et je cherche une autre famille moi-même !

Je sens une main douce me remettre gentiment dans la boite, et on reprend la cheminette. Je hais ce moyen de transport. Mon corps me fait mal à force de me contracter pour ne pas me cogner contre les parois de la cage. Et je sens une autre crise d'éternuement venir.

ooo

« Bonjour cousin » chantonne la voix de Tonks « je t'ai apporté un cadeau »

Et là, je frémis d'horreur du bout des oreilles au bout de la queue. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi ridicule de toute ma vie. Tonks, qui m'a affublé du ruban rouge genre cadeau de noël, dépose le chat décharné et couvert de poussière que je suis dans la main du très chic, très propre et très distingué Draco Malfoy.

Et alors que je voudrais cracher, faire le gros dos et le griffer autant que je peux pour montrer mon antipathie, je n'arrive qu'à éternuer misérablement, manquant de m'affaler par terre si sa main n'avait eu le réflexe de se resserrer sur moi pour me retenir. Je suis pris au piège, j'ai beau gigoter dans tous les sens, il ne me lâche pas. Je suis ridicule.

« C'est quoi, ça ? » Il me monte à hauteur de ses yeux et me dévisage. Ce qu'il voit ne doit pas lui sembler digne d'intérêt car il a une petite moue de dégoût.

« Tu m'explique, Nymphadora, pourquoi tu as amené cette... chose ? » Vexé, je sors mes griffes, mais une nouvelle crise d'éternuements me fait perdre tous mes moyens.

« C'est un chat trouvé, avec Remus on ne peux pas le garder, parce qu'il pourrait lui faire mal certains soirs, alors j'ai pensé à toi. Ca te ferait de la compagnie. En plus, ton anniversaire est dans deux semaines, on va dire que c'est un cadeau avec un peu d'avance. » explique aimablement la jeune sorcière.

Elle est courageuse de continuer à lui sourire comme ça alors qu'il la fusille des yeux. Le genre de regard avada kedavrisant qui en terrorisait plus d'un à Poudlard.

« Et qu'est ce qui te fait croire que j'ai envie d'adopter ce... cette chose ? C'est le chat le plus pitoyable que j'ai jamais vu ! Un chat blanc, ça fait chic, un chat noir, c'est élégant, mais que veux tu que je fasse d'un chat gris poussière ! Il n'a aucune dignité à éternuer tout le temps et postillonner sur ma main. Et il est tellement maigre qu'on se demande comment il fait pour être encore vivant ! »

Je suis mortifié ! Je n'entends même pas Tonks prendre ma défense en disant que j'ai quand même de jolis yeux verts et l'air malin.

Non mais pour qui il se prend, le Malfoy ! Vas-y, dis le, je ne suis pas assez distingué pour toi ! Mais si il avait pas été là, le survivant, tu serais encore à trembler du maigre des fesses pour essayer d'échapper aux mangemorts ! Alors un peu de respect, bordel !

Ca y est, je suis énervé. Et cette fois, rien ne détourne mon attention quand je plante mes petites griffes dans la peau tendre de sa main et que je mords son pouce, les poils hérissés. Quelques gouttes de sang perlent, je l'ai eu !

Je vois Tonks ouvrir de grand yeux affolés, et secouer la tête de déception. Elle doit sûrement se dire que maintenant son idée est à l'eau, un Malfoy ne laisse pas impuni celui qui fait couler son sang, ne serait-ce qu'un minuscule animal. Mais je m'en fous.

C'en est presque jouissif. Je me débats et essaye d'enfoncer mes griffes le plus profondément possible. Je veux lui faire mal, mais lui, tout ce qu'il fait, c'est resserrer un peu plus son étreinte sur moi en me disant de faire attention parce que je pourrais tomber !

« Je crois que je l'aime bien, finalement. Il est tout sauf distingué, mais il a du caractère, le minus. »

En plus il se moque de moi ! Pas de ma faute si je suis petit... « Pffff ! » je crache.

Et là, il m'attaque sournoisement en me gratouillant le haut de la tête et moi, je ronronne ! Je déteste ce corps et ces réactions de félin ! Je peux pas m'empêcher de faire un putain de ronronnement ! Il me gratouille encore plus et mes griffes se rétractent d'elle mêmes.

« Merci pour le cadeau, cousine. »

Il a arrêté de me frotter la tête, et son visage n'exprime rien. « Bon, c'est pas que ta compagnie me dérange, mais j'ai du travail, là » Il pousse Tonks vers la cheminée, et je commence à avoir peur... je crois que je préfère encore affronter un loup garou qu'un Malfoy en colère.

ooo

Je me tortille tant que je peux pour échapper à sa poigne et finis par lui échapper. C'est le moment de vérifier qu'un chat retombe toujours sur ses pattes... « Gwik » je couine.

« Décidément, il a aucune classe, ce chat, il fait un bruit de souris. » se moque Malfoy. Je le déteste ! Il ferait pas un bruit de souris, lui, si on le rattrapait à cinq centimètres du sol par le nœud rouge autour de son cou ? Maintenant, je pendouille lamentablement, les poils hérissés et les pattes qui pédalent dans le vide autant qu'elles peuvent.

Grotesque ! Je me sentais déjà ridicule dans ma peau d'humain, mais je crois que c'est pire dans celle d'un félin... Et Tonks qui m'a abandonné sans un regard en arrière.

« Oh non, tu n'iras nulle part dans cet état, chaton. Y'a pas d'elfes de maison ici et je tiens à ma moquette blanche moi ! »

J'la sens pas cette histoire, il a aucune pitié pour moi, ça se voit tout de suite dans son regard sadique... C'est pas humain de faire subir ça à un animal. Je déteste ma petite taille et mes griffes ridiculement inoffensives. Je me suis jamais senti aussi impuissant de toute ma misérable vie.

« Pfff » je crache. Mais il s'en fout et continue de me trimbaler par la peau du cou, en me tenant le plus éloigné de lui qu'il peut, de peur que je salisse sa magnifique robe de sorcier noire et argent. Arrogant prétentieux !

Il ouvre une porte, et là je sais que je vais pas, mais alors pas du tout aimer. L'horreur absolue, le cauchemar ! Je te hais, Malfoy !

...la salle de bain...

Alors que je me démène tout ce que je sais, il me parle en me montrant mon reflet dans la glace.

« Regarde toi, t'es pitoyable ! Couvert de crasse ! Tu crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser te promener dans mon appartement comme ça, si ? Je préfère pas imaginer où tu as bien pu traîner avant, et en plus tu sens horriblement mauvais »

Sa moue de dégoût est revenue... Evidement que je suis couvert de poussière, on m'a obligé à voyager par cheminette, crétin ! Et puis, je pue pas tant que ça, quand même ! J'allais pas non plus m'asperger de parfum pour le plaisir du nez délicat de sieur Malfoy ! »

Il ôte sa robe sans relâcher sa prise. Au moins, il a pensé à m'enlever aussi ce ridicule nœud rouge que Tonks m'a passé autour du cou.

« Grrrr » je gargouille misérablement dans un essai d'intimidation. Et tout ce qu'il trouve à me répondre c'est un presque gentil « Détend toi chaton, je vais pas te faire mal. Fais moi confiance, tu veux ? Et puis, tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux après, tu verras. »

Il me gratouille la tête, et j'ai une demi seconde d'inattention. Je savais que j'aurais pas dû me déconcentrer mais profiter de son baratin pour me carapater ! Il en a profité pour m'asperger complètement !

Je hoquette, encore sous le choc. D'une main, il me retient fermement dans le fond de sa baignoire, et de l'autre, il me fait le plus merveilleux massage qu'on m'ait jamais fait.

Son shampooing sent bon, et ses doigts me frottent doucement, presque tendrement. Je ferme les yeux, totalement subjugué. Et je ronronne encore, les yeux mi-clos de contentement...

« Et ben, on dirait que t'aime ça, toi ! Tu vois, c'était pas la mort !» Je m'abandonne à son massage, que je le soupçonne d'ailleurs de faire durer un peu plus que nécessaire. On dirait que ça lui plait à lui aussi. Mais je vous promets, dès qu'il me sort de là, je recommence à le griffer !

Il me rince une dernière fois, et me frotte énergiquement avec une épaisse serviette blanche, sur un coin du lavabo, sans me laisser le temps de me secouer pour l'asperger d'eau... Ce n'est que partie remise !

Je jette un œil à la pièce, entièrement recouverte de carreaux de faïence bleu turquoise. C'est le genre de salle de bain qui invite à la détente, avec une grande baignoire et de la lumière légèrement tamisée. Elle dégage une odeur agréable, mélange de shampooing, savon et de son parfum.

Il y a des miroirs un peu partout, mais je les ignore royalement. J'ai déjà eu l'occasion de voir mon reflet animagus, et je n'aime pas trop l'image qu'il me renvoie.

Un chat misérable et crasseux (enfin, propre, maintenant, je suppose), un peu trop petit et dont on peut compter les côtes sans problèmes, au poil d'un gris plutôt terne. Malfoy a raison, je ne fais pas distingué pour une noise.

Quand il décide que je suis suffisamment sec, il me repose gentiment par terre. « Allez, suis moi, chaton, je vais te montrer ton nouveau chez-toi »

C'est moi qui me fait des idées ou il est un peu dérangé, le Malfoy ? Qui aurait cru qu'il aimerait se taper la discute avec un simple chat ? Mais bon, c'est mon jour de bonté, je vais le suivre quand même, pour lui faire plaisir... et puis, me connaissant, je serais capable de me perdre sinon.

ooo

Voilà voilà… alors, ça vous a plu ? Je dois continuer ? Ou vous préférez ranger ça dans la case des fic à ne pas lire ? Si vous avez des commentaires, des questions...

Je suis toujours 'reviewivore', alors si vous voulez lire la suite, pensez à me nourrir de reviews, et je me dépêcherais de publier la suite


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Reste avec moi

Auteur : coqcigrue

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, bien évidement, sinon ça se saurait, je les emprunte juste le temps d'une petite fic sans prétention

Résumé : Marre d'être le Survivant ! J'ai décidé de faire une pose dans ma vie en me faisant adopter sous ma forme animagus. Seulement voila, dans la vie, rien ne se passe vraiment comme on l'imagine, et Draco Malfoy est devenu mon propriétaire... SLASH HPDM

Petites Notes en vrac :

ceci est un SLASH, c'est-à-dire une fiction parlant d'une relation homosexuelle, ici entre Harry et Draco, alors si vous n'aimez pas ce genre, passez votre chemin.

Chansons écoutées pendant l'écriture : _Qui que tu sois_ de Blankass, _Wind of change_ de Scorpions, _The sound of silence_ de Simon & Garfunkel, _Lonely day_ de System of a down, _Serre moi_ de Tryo...

Merci à ma ch'tite sœur, qui publie sous le nom de 'Merryme' et qui me sert de beta (mais en fait, c'est surtout un prétexte pour me harceler jusqu'à ce que j'écrive un nouveau chapitre, mais chut... faut pas lui dire, elle pourrait recommencer)

Et merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews, et à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me lire jusqu'ici

Comme promis, la suite.

**Chapitre 2 **

Je m'en étais pas rendu compte à l'arrivée, mais on n'est pas au manoir Malfoy, et je suis soulagé. J'aurais détesté être obligé d'habiter cette grande chose sombre et effrayante. L'appartement est tout le contraire.

Il est accueillant et clair. Pas très grand, le genre d'endroit dans lequel on se sent bien. Mis à part la présence de la cheminée, on dirait un bête appartement moldu. En gros, c'est à l'exact opposé de ce que j'aurais imaginé comme demeure pour Draco Malfoy...

Il y a de la moquette blanche sur le sol dans presque toutes les pièces, c'est tout doux et je sens que je vais adorer marcher là-dessus. Surtout qu'en plus c'est plutôt chaud. Je sais pas si c'est un sort de réchauffement un peu modifié ou une méthode de chauffage moldu, mais l'effet est très agréable pour la boule de poil que je suis.

Le salon est tout blanc, avec des meubles de bois peints en bleu et une grande bibliothèque qui couvre tout un pan de mur. Il y a un bureau dans un coin de la pièce, mais les parchemins, plumes et encriers qui le recouvrent sont soigneusement rangés... un peu trop rangés... ça pousse au vice. Les fauteuils de cuir sont d'un joli bleu clair... Est-ce qu'il m'en voudrait si je m'en servais pour faire mes griffes ? Je crois que je vais me plaire dans cette pièce.

En plus, la grande baie vitrée donne directement sur la mer, et on peut voir des mouettes voler... C'est vraiment moi qui ai pensé ça ? Merlin, j'espère que j'aurais pas d'autres pulsions féline du genre vouloir manger des souris ! Quoique ça m'étonnerait franchement qu'il y en ait à traîner dans le coin...

Il évite l'une des portes du couloir « Tu peux te promener partout sauf dans ma chambre » … intéressant à savoir... je crois que ça va justement devenir ma pièce préférée... Il ne croit quand même pas que je vais l'écouter !

La pièce suivante est une petite cuisine, dans les tons jaune orangés, propre avec une bonne odeur de biscuits. Le bruit d'une soucoupe qui racle le sol m'écarte de mes préoccupations olfactives. « Je vais te laisser du lait dans la cuisine, en attendant de trouver mieux. Il y a de l'eau aussi, si tu préfères. »

...Je crois que je vais finalement essayer de m'incruster un peu ici. Il ne me traite pas si mal, se préoccupe de mon bien être et ne compte visiblement pas me laisser mourir de faim... Moi, ça me va.

ooo

Il m'a laissé seul dans la cuisine, en tête à tête avec mon lait, espérant que je me remplume un peu pour lui faire moins pitié… C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! J'ai peut être l'air famélique, mais il est pas vraiment gros non plus, et dans un état pire que le mien.

Comme je marchais collé à ses chaussures, je n'avais pas fait attention, mais la Guerre a visiblement aussi laissé ses traces sur Draco Malfoy. Sa jambe gauche est raide et il boite.

Sa jambe gauche... La preuve qu'il n'est pas resté caché comme un lâche à attendre ma victoire. Pourquoi les espions doivent-ils payer un plus lourd tribut que les autres ? J'ai entendu dire que Voldemort avait préféré le laissé dans cet état plutôt que de l'achever. Il doit mal le vivre, lui qui était si fier de son apparence et de son maintien...

Mais bizarrement, je trouve que ça lui donne une certaine distinction, le charme d'un homme qui a vécu et été éprouvé par la vie mais qui résiste envers et contre tout...

Lui, il a l'air de s'en sortir un peu moins misérablement que moi, il n'est ni alcoolique ni dépressif et continue son petit bonhomme de chemin... Et je l'admire pour ça.

S'il a été capable d'occulter ce genre de chose, moi aussi je devrais être capable de me reprendre, non ? Arrêter de me sous alimenter volontairement serait peut être un bon début... et il ne critiquerait plus ma maigreur...

Je finis le lait et saute sur le coussin d'une chaise pour une petite sieste digestive. J'ai l'intention de l'ignorer. Evidement, après mon bain forcé, je ne vais pas le coller toute l'après midi, non plus ! La solitude de la cuisine me convient bien mieux.

Sur la chaise de l'autre côté de la table, il y a un journal. J'y jette un œil distrait, déjà à moitié endormi quand la vue de ma photo me réveille en sursaut.

Enfin, je veux dire, pas une photo du moi chat, mais une photo du grand sorcier Harry Potter.

D'un coup de patte, je fais tomber le journal à terre et me met à lire, furieux. C'est la Gazette du Sorcier du jour, et je fais la une, 'L'enfance tourmentée de Celui-Qui-Nous-A-Tous-Sauvés'.

Ce cafard de Rita Skeeter a retrouvé les Dursley et livre en interview exclusive les souvenirs des jeunes années du héros national. Il y a une photo de la porte du placard sous l'escalier...

Je ne sais pas comment elle a pu arracher ces aveux à l'oncle Vernon ou la tante Pétunia, mais je la hais !

La seule partie de ma vie que j'avais pu préserver de la curiosité des journalistes, que je ne voulais pas que tout le monde sache ! Elle n'avait pas besoin d'étaler tout ça dans son torchon !

Je veux le détruire, effacer mon sourire de cette photo truquée et empêcher quiconque de lire cet article... mais c'est trop tard. C'est peut être ridicule et inefficace, mais je lacère la première page de mes griffes, ça me fait du bien.

Sur la deuxième page, une photo du cafard interviewant Dudley me révolte, puis je souris... je suis un chat, non ? Alors on ne peut pas m'en vouloir pour quelque chose de totalement naturel...

Je pousse le journal dans un coin de la pièce, un peu caché, et me fais un bonheur d'honorer cet article comme il se doit... en urinant dessus. L'encre se brouille un peu sur les pages détrempées.

ooo

La nuit est tombée quand Malfoy revient dans la cuisine. Il porte un simple pantalon de toile noire et une chemise blanche. Je suppose que ça doit être sa conception de la tenue décontractée...

Il sort plein de choses du frigo et je saute sur le plan de travail pour l'observer. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un Malfoy puisse un jour s'abaisser à faire lui-même la cuisine. Encore moins en parlant à un chat perdu, la situation est surréaliste.

« Tu sais, chaton – tu permets que je t'appelle comme ça ? - avant, j'avais des elfes de maison pour faire la cuisine et le ménage. Mais c'est des créatures vraiment insupportables ! - Tu veux un bout de jambon ? - D'une laideur... Et toujours à piailler et gémir... apparaissant toujours aux moments où on voudrait être seul... en plus dans un 'pop' d'un grotesque ! Je ne les supportais plus ! Mais tu es d'une bien meilleure compagnie, même si t'es pas vraiment beau »

Je fixe mon attention sur ses mains, qui préparent du jambon et des crudités, ignorant la vacherie. En y réfléchissant, il ne peut pas me faire un compliment sans le minimiser après, ça serait pas très malfoyen, sinon.

Il pose deux assiettes sur la table, et me pose à côté de la moins remplie, sans façons. « Ca t'évitera de grimper sur la table pour voler dans mon assiette, je déteste qu'on picore ce qui est à moi » explique-t-il, en me tendant un petit bout de pain, dont il a soigneusement enlevé la croûte.

« Comme je sais pas trop ce que tu aimes et qu'à part ça j'ai que du miam-hibou, j'espère que ça te va... » Vu l'odeur, je préfère ça à sa bouffe de hibou. Qui aurait cru que Draco Malfoy puisse être si prévenant avec un chat...

J'ai fini depuis longtemps et je suis redescendu laper de l'eau comme un assoiffé quand il prend son dessert et se met à chercher quelque chose... Et merde ! Le journal...

J'lui montre, j'lui montre pas ? Aller Harry, t'es un griffondor courageux. Je miaule devant le corps du délit, un peu tremblant, essayant de prendre l'air désolé de celui qui a fait une bêtise et qui le sait, en espérant l'attendrir.

Et je relève la tête, rassuré, en l'entendant rire. « Je crois qu'on a la même opinion de Rita Skeeter, chaton ! Pas la peine de trembler, je ne t'en veux pas. » Pour me rassurer, il me caresse le sommet du crâne.

« Vu le ramassis d'ignominies écrits sur ce pauvre Potter, c'est pas une grande perte ! Tu peux même recommencer si tu veux. Il va quand même falloir que je te commande une litière à l'animalerie magique. » Je prend ça pour une invitation et me soulage à nouveau sur la photo du cafard, m'attirant un autre rire de Malfoy.

J'ai toujours détesté devoir faire mes besoins sous ma forme d'animagus - c'est peut-être stupide, mais le manque d'intimité me gêne – mais si ça peut me permettre d'entendre à nouveau son rire tout en me vengeant avec mes faibles moyens de Skeeter, je recommencerais bien tous les jours !

Je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir jamais entendu rire du temps ou nous étions à Poudlard. Enfin si, il riait, mais toujours d'un rire condescendant ou forcé, un rire triste ou désabusé du temps de la guerre, jamais un rire joyeux comme ce soir... j'aime le son de son rire.

ooo

Après avoir tout rangé - il semble plutôt maniaque, le Malfoy - il me porte jusqu'au salon, pousse un fauteuil devant la baie vitrée et d'un coup de baguette, il allume un vieux gramophone. Un air de musique classique s'élève, et il s'installe, un livre à la main, moi posé sur ses cuisses.

Il n'en est pas question ! C'est pas parce que j'ai accepté sa nourriture qu'il faut qu'il s'imagine que je vais jouer au gentil chaton à son maîmaître ! Et puis d'abord, c'est quoi ce nom, il peut pas m'en trouver un autre ? Je me débats en essayant de reprendre ma liberté.

« Reste tranquille, chaton, on est pas bien, là, à regarder la mer ? » me dit-il gentiment, avant de hurler fort peu virilement, « Aaaarg ! Mais ça fait mal, ça !»

Bien fait ! Le chaton, il fait peut-être plus petit que son âge, mais il sait encore où planter ses griffes pour faire mal ! Ca lui apprendra à me poser sur ses cuisses, non mais !

Mais... !

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me laisse partir, éventuellement me donne une petite tape ou me repousse brutalement, mais il me retient d'une main et me caresse légèrement de l'autre, en murmurant doucement « Chut, je ne te veux pas de mal, tu sais. Reste un peu avec moi, s'il te plait. »

C'est bien la première fois que je l'entends implorer quelque chose. Alors je reste, mais ne croyez pas que j'aie décidé de faire une trêve ! Demain, je me reprends et ferais le plus de bêtises possibles !

En attendant, je profite éhontément – mais en silence, on a sa dignité tout de même - de ses câlins. Sa main glisse de ma tête à mon dos, un vrai délice. Un peu hésitant, je lui tends mon ventre. J'ai honte de mes côtes saillantes, mais il ne fait pas de remarques désobligeantes, alors je m'abandonne complètement.

Oui, j'aime les caresses de Draco Malfoy, et je me laisse aller à ronronner, mais finalement, qui s'en soucie ?

Il sourie en me regardant avec... tendresse. Je suppose qu'on peut appeler ça de la tendresse. Et en bon profiteur que je suis, je me cale un peu mieux contre lui, dans sa chaleur.

ooo

J'étais presque assoupi quand il décide qu'il est l'heure de se coucher. Sa main me dépose délicatement sur le sol, et il se lève. Il a l'air immense comme ça. D'un coup de baguette, il fait venir une couverture et me souhaite une bonne nuit.

J'entends une porte se refermer, puis de l'eau couler. Il doit être sous la douche. Quelques minutes plus tard, le bruit d'une autre porte m'informe qu'il est dans sa chambre.

Je retrouve la porte en question en suivant l'odeur de son gel douche. Je n'aurais jamais cru que l'odorat des chats soit si développé. J'hésite un peu, et puis... il n'y a pas de raison qu'il n'y ait que lui à dormir dans un lit, si ?

Je me plante résolument devant la pièce et miaule comme un désespéré. Je l'entends se retourner dans son lit en grommelant. S'il espère que je me lasse, il se fourre le doigt dans l'œil ! Je continue mon concert de cris tous plus tristes et misérables les uns que les autres.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, il commence à ronchonner plus fort, me dit de me taire, et se relève finalement. J'ai un peu peur de sa réaction...

D'un geste d'une galanterie comique, il m'invite à entrer dans sa chambre, râlant contre la stupidité des animaux, et plus particulièrement un certain chat maigrelet couleur de poussière de sa connaissance, dépourvu de toute notion d'intimité ou de savoir vivre...

Il s'en est encore bassement pris à mon physique. Si j'avais de la fierté, je devrais lui faire la tête et aller me cacher sous un coin de meuble pour lui montrer que je suis vexé, mais je préfère encore l'agacer en sautant sur son lit.

Il me repose par terre en m'interdisant de sauter sur le lit, mais je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de lui obéir. Ce serait pas drôle, sinon.

En attendant qu'il s'assoupisse, je regarde autour de moi... la chambre de Malfoy, la pièce interdite...

Là aussi, de la moquette, couleur crème, pas blanche. Des murs dans les mêmes tons, égayés par des chandeliers en argent. Pas une seule photo ou portrait sur les murs, de même que dans le reste de cet appartement.

Comme le salon ou la cuisine, c'est plutôt impersonnel, mais sans mettre mal à l'aise... c'est ni froid ni dénué d'âme... C'est une impression très étrange. Mais s'il n'y a rien à cacher, je comprends pas vraiment pourquoi il m'a interdit l'entrée de cette pièce.

Une armoire de bois sombre, avec des miroirs sur les portes, occupe tout un pan de mur. Il a toujours été élégant, et je ne sais pas pourquoi ça m'étonne à ce point. Je crois qu'en fait je n'ai jamais pensé que ce soit humainement possible de posséder autant de vêtements... En face, de chaque côté de la fenêtre, deux bibliothèques remplies de livres.

A côté de la porte, un secrétaire sculpté qui doit appartenir à la famille depuis des générations. Je suis sûr qu'il doit renfermer au moins un tiroir secret... ça expliquerait tout.

...Ou bien c'est moi qui suis trop romantique et qui ne peut me résoudre à imaginer la nouvelle vie de Malfoy aussi tristement impersonnelle. Au dessus, divers bocaux, fioles et boites s'entassent sur des étagères dans un désordre rangé… le matériel du parfait élève en potion qu'il était.

Et au centre de la pièce, un grand lit à baldaquin, protégé par des rideaux entrouverts d'un vert serpentard. Les draps et couvertures sont de la même couleur. Sa peau pale et ses cheveux dorés lui donnent l'air d'un ange.

Merlin, je dois vraiment être fatigué pour penser à lui comme ça. Alors je saute le plus discrètement possible tout au bout du lit, et m'enfonce dans la chaleur de sa couette. Je m'endors aussitôt.

ooo

Voilà voilà… alors, ça vous plait toujours ? Je dois continuer ? Ou vous préférez ranger ça dans la case des fic à ne pas lire ?

A part ça, je suis toujours 'reviewivore', alors si vous voulez lire la suite, pensez à me nourrir de reviews, et je me dépêcherais de publier la suite


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : Reste avec moi

Auteur : coqcigrue

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, bien évidement, sinon ça se saurait, je les emprunte juste le temps d'une petite fic sans prétention

Résumé : Marre d'être le Survivant ! J'ai décidé de faire une pose dans ma vie en me faisant adopter sous ma forme animagus. Seulement voila, dans la vie, rien ne se passe vraiment comme on l'imagine, et Draco Malfoy est devenu mon propriétaire... SLASH HPDM

Petites Notes en vrac :

ceci est un SLASH, c'est-à-dire une fiction parlant d'une relation homosexuelle, ici entre Harry et Draco, alors si vous n'aimez pas ce genre, passez votre chemin.

Chansons écoutées pendant l'écriture : _Qui que tu sois_ de Blankass, _Wind of change_ de Scorpions, _The sound of silence_ de Simon & Garfunkel, _Lonely day_ de System of a down, _Serre moi_ de Tryo...

Merci à ma ch'tite sœur, qui publie sous le nom de 'Merryme' et qui me sert de beta (mais en fait, c'est surtout un prétexte pour me harceler jusqu'à ce que j'écrive un nouveau chapitre, mais chut... faut pas lui dire, elle pourrait recommencer)

Et merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews, et à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me lire jusqu'ici

Et désolée, je pensais publier plus tôt, mais le temps m'a manqué ce week-end... Mais promis, vous aurez un autre chapitre avant la fin de la semaine.

Comme promis, la suite.

**Chapitre 3**

Le bruit des draps qui se froissent me réveille brusquement. Je me sens un peu perdu, enveloppé d'une chaleur et d'une odeur agréable... Je me sens bien. Puis mon lit bouge, la chaleur sur mon ventre s'éloigne, et je me rappelle. Je suis devenu le chat de Draco Malfoy, et je me suis endormi dans son lit.

Merlin, il faut que je me sauve ! Le lit interdit dans la chambre interdite, et moi je suis dessus ! S'il me trouve il va me suspendre la tête en bas, ou pire, m'arracher les poils un par un à la pince à épiler ! J'ouvre un œil et sursaute.

Ses yeux sont juste en face des miens... pendant la nuit j'ai dû bouger et je me suis approprié son oreiller. Pris sur le fait, je décide de jouer les innocents et baille en m'étirant consciencieusement.

« Bonjour, toi » Il n'a pas l'air fâché, merci Merlin ! Peut-être que si je suis gentil, il me laissera revenir dormir ici ? Pas que j'ai spécialement envie de dormir avec Draco Malfoy, notez bien, mais c'est quand même plus confortable qu'une vieille couverture par terre.

Alors je me lève doucement et frotte ma tête contre sa joue. Comme il ne me rejette pas et gratouille mon ventre, je crois que j'ai gagné le droit de revenir...

Il repousse les couvertures, et la culpabilité me submerge. Hier soir, je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention, mais dans la lumière pale du matin, c'est vraiment flagrant. Un peu plus bas que son genou, trois lignes roses, qui tranchent avec sa peau laiteuse, remontent presque jusqu'à son boxer. Le genou est boursouflé et semble douloureux.

Il prend un pot d'onguent dans la table de nuit et malgré l'odeur désagréable et la couleur repoussante, en étale consciencieusement en massant délicatement les cicatrices de sa jambe gauche. La blessure est ancienne, mais je le vois tout de même grimacer...

En sixième année, dans le dortoir des garçons de Griffondor, quelques grandes questions, comme de savoir si Snape huilait ses cheveux ou leur lançait un sort d'illusion pour leur donner cet aspect graisseux, si McGonagall avait un jour été jeune, si Rusard avait une vie sexuelle, combien de fois Hermione avait-elle lu _L'Histoire de Poudlard..._ revenaient souvent. Parmi ces questions, celle qui a entraîné le plus de débats était sans conteste celle de savoir quelle était la première chose que Malfoy faisait le matin en se levant.

Thomas jurait qu'il sautait sur sa brosse pour remettre ses cheveux en place, Neville croyait qu'il s'examinait narcissiquement dans son miroir pendant au minimum une demi heure, Justin pariait sur une séance de masturbation matinale (éventuellement devant le miroir évoqué par Neville), et Ron verdissait à l'idée qu'il embrasse une Pansy en nuisette qui se serait glissée dans ses draps.

A l'époque, nous aurions donné n'importe quoi pour avoir une réponse à cette question stupide, et maintenant que je savais, mon cœur se serrait à cette idée. La Guerre n'est vraiment pas juste... Je me promis d'éviter d'enfoncer mes griffes dans sa cuisse à l'avenir... sa jambe droite restant bien entendu accessible à tous mes mauvais traitements.

ooo

Vêtu d'un simple pantalon, il m'emporte jusqu'à la cuisine, et me dépose à nouveau sur la table. Il pose une soucoupe de lait devant moi, et une tranche de pain sans croûte, puis s'assoit en face, avec une grande tasse de thé et du pain généreusement recouvert de confiture de citrouille.

Je n'ai pas vraiment d'appétit. Ca fait si longtemps que mon estomac n'a pas mangé à sa faim que la vue de la nourriture m'écœure un peu, mais je me force à laper tout le lait quand même.

« Fais un petit effort, chaton, tu ne manges presque rien. C'est pas comme ça que tu va te remplumer, tu sais » me dit-il d'une voix triste. Un hibou toque à la fenêtre. Il apporte la Gazette du Sorcier.

Alors, tant qu'il a le dos tourné, je lui pique l'une de ses tartines à la confiture. « Voleur !» grogne-t-il, mais il me sourie, pas vraiment en colère.

Il me ressert du lait en feuilletant distraitement le journal. « Encore un article de Skeeter, j'aurais pas besoin d'acheter de litière aujourd'hui non plus ! »

ooo

Ca fait déjà cinq jours que j'habite chez Draco Malfoy. La routine a commencé à s'installer.

Les matins avec lui sont calmes. On prend notre petit déjeuner ensemble pendant qu'il me commente les nouvelles du jour et les stupidités qui paraissent dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Il me laisse m'amuser avec le journal pendant qu'il s'enferme dans la salle de bain pour au minimum une heure.

Moi qui ne l'utilise guère plus de vingt minutes les grands jours, je n'aurais jamais cru que quiconque puisse passer quotidiennement autant de temps à se préparer !

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y fait, mais je ne cherche pas non plus à violer son intimité, la vision de sa jambe douloureuse chaque matin m'a suffi. Je ne pense pas qu'il apprécierait que quiconque puisse le voir quand il est si désarmé.

Puis il s'installe dans le coin bureau du salon, passe deux ou trois coups de téléphone – cette technologie moldue a été adaptée au réseau de cheminette du monde magique et évite aux standardistes d'avoir trop mal au dos à force de se pencher dans les cheminées – puis il reçoit son bras droit, Blaise Zabini, pour parler affaire et déjeuner.

J'aime bien Blaise. La première fois qu'il est venu, il m'a terrorisé en secouant un bout de ficelle sous mon nez pour que je joue avec ! Vous m'imaginez jouer avec une ficelle ? Jamais je ne m'abaisserais à ce point !

Alors je lui ai sauvagement griffé la main et j'ai couru me cacher sous un meuble pendant que Malfoy essayait de calmer un Zabini en colère. Il avait dégainé sa baguette et me poursuivait quand j'ai entendu la voix de mon propriétaire le menacer d'un doloris s'il continuait à martyriser son chat.

Zabini s'est excusé et depuis, il m'apporte des biscuits tous les jours. Il a arrêté d'essayer de me faire jouer à des jeux idiots... Il n'essaye plus non plus de me caresser, je refuse d'être tripoté par tout le monde comme ça.

C'est à ce moment que j'ai réalisé que je n'étais pas si mal tombé que ça finalement quand Tonks m'a déposé ici.

Ce jour là, j'ai aussi décidé d'arrêté de ruiner les fauteuils du salon en faisant mes griffes dessus. De toute façon, ça ne servait à rien puisque Draco les rendaient comme neufs d'un simple 'réparo'...

ooo

Ce midi, Malfoy a fait livrer le déjeuner par hiboux. 'La citrouille bleue'... c'est le plus chic restaurant du Chemin de Traverse… et bien sûr, hors de prix. Pourtant, il m'a encore commandé un menu spécial.

J'avais complètement occulté la présence de Draco et Blaise, me délectant d'une mousse au chocolat à damner Merlin quand le hibou le plus laid que j'ai jamais vu est arrivé avec une beuglante.

Malfoy a pris la lettre d'un air blasé pendant que Zabini donnait du miam-hibou au volatile. Et là, la laideur a ignoré sa bouffe de remerciement et s'est jeté sur ma mousse au chocolat !

Vous y croyez, vous, à une mesquinerie pareille ? Oter la mousse au chocolat de la bouche d'un animal plus petit ! Mais je l'ai pas laissé faire, c'est pas parce qu'il est je ne sais combien de fois plus gros que moi qu'il va faire sa loi, non plus ! Je l'ai griffé, mordu et j'ai fini par avoir le dessus !

Bon, c'est vrai que c'est peut-être pas la meilleure idée que j'ai eu de ma vie, parce que ses serres auraient sans problème pu broyer complètement ma colonne vertébrale si je n'avais pas eu le réflexe de lui lancer une petite décharge de magie avant.

Heureusement, les deux serpentards étaient tellement préoccupés par mon sort, essayant d'immobiliser le hibou à coup de 'stupefix' qu'ils n'ont rien remarqué.

Puis Draco m'a emporté affolé à la salle de bain pendant que la beuglante se consumait, le suivant à la trace. La lettre explosa, libérant la voix le plus stridente et la plus désagréable qu'il m'ait été d'entendre.

« DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY !

AUJOURD'HUI C'EST LE DEUXIEME ANNIVERSAIRE DE NOS FIANCAILLES ! NON SEULEMENT JE N'AI PAS DE CADEAU, MAIS EN PLUS TU NE DAIGNES MEME PAS VENIR. JE NE TOLERERAIS PLUS UNE SEULE DE TES EXCUSES !

J'EXIGE QUE TU DEMANDES OFFICIELLEMENT MA MAIN A MES PARENTS !

J'ARRIVE CHEZ TOI DANS UNE DEMI HEURE, ET JE TE CONSEILLE D'ETRE DANS LE SALON A M'ATTENDRE !

Ta Pansy qui t'aime »

Encore sonné par le bruit, je tremble, les oreilles rabattues en arrière. Draco continue à s'occuper calmement de moi, comme si de rien n'était. Je tressaille quand il désinfecte la plaie, mais ses gestes sont doux.

« T'inquiètes pas, chaton, Pansy est une mégère dont tu ne devrais même pas avoir peur. Même si je t'accorde qu'elle a une voix horripilante – attention, ça va piquer un peu – mais quelle idée aussi de t'attaquer à un hibou dix fois plus gros que toi ! Je lui ferai passer un sale quart d'heure avant de le rendre à sa propriétaire. Je l'ai toujours trouvé sournois... »

Il passe de la crème cicatrisante sur mes écorchures. J'ai du mal à bouger, il m'a pas raté le vulgaire porteur de courrier !

« Bouge pas, chaton, je finis de te mettre de la crème – tu commençais à avoir une allure décente, pas encore bien gros, mais déjà moins famélique... Je ne devrai pas te féliciter, mais je suis fier de toi ! Faut jamais se laisser faire ! »

Il m'entoure le dos d'un bandage et soupire, en me gratouillant la tête. « Dans quelques jours, tu n'auras presque plus rien. Tu pourras te vanter de m'avoir fait peur ! »

Dans l'encadrement de la porte, Blaise nous regarde d'un air goguenard. « Tu parles à ton chat, maintenant ? » Un regard glacial de Draco le remet à sa place, et il s'excuse de sa fuite stratégique, ne voulant pas croiser « cette adorable Pansy ».

Après cet abandon, Draco s'assoie dans son fauteuil, devant la cheminée, moi sur ses cuisses. Il soupire à m'en décoiffer les poils du haut du crâne, et me fait presque pitié.

« C'est pas notre journée, hein... »

Quand la cheminée crépite, annonçant une arrivée, je lui lèche la main en signe d'encouragement. C'est la première fois que j'ai une attitude aussi amicale avec lui.

ooo

J'ai senti mes poils se hérisser dès qu'elle a posé le pied dans la pièce. Cette fille est réellement plus qu'antipathique. J'avais décidé de laisser mes vieux préjugés de côté en m'apercevant que Draco ou Blaise étaient sympathiques, alors pourquoi les autres serpentards... mais là, c'est au dessus de mes forces !

Elle est encore plus horrible que dans mes souvenirs, enfin, pas vraiment laide, mais l'air renfrogné, outrageusement maquillée et habillée avec un mauvais goût qui touche au paroxysme… pire que moi quand j'avais les vieilles fripes de Dudley, c'est pour vous dire !

Quand elle a ouvert la bouche, ça a été encore pire. Merlin ! Cette fille a la voix la plus crispante que j'ai jamais entendu ! J'ai failli déchiqueter les cuisses de Draco rien qu'en l'entendant.

« Je suis heureuse que tu m'ais invitée, mon Drakichou d'amour » … mon drakichou d'amour ! C'est le surnom le plus ridicule que j'ai jamais entendu ! Et puis, à moi, il m'avait semblé qu'elle s'était débrouillée pour s'inviter toute seule ! Je me lève pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité, j'ai pas vraiment envie de voir leurs retrouvailles, mais la main de Draco me retient.

« Bonjour, Pansy » il lui répond sur un ton d'une froideur à congeler des pingouins sur la banquise, évitant son baiser d'un geste qui montre un certain entraînement.

Elle glousse stupidement « Ne sois pas si pudique, je ne suis absolument pas gênée de t'embrasser devant ce... chat » Elle a une moue dégoûtée en m'examinant, me pinçant sournoisement les oreilles.

« C'est le chat le plus moche que j'ai jamais vu. Il est tout maigre, horriblement rachitique et absolument pas distingué ! Toi qui ne t'entoures que de jolies choses, d'habitude... Quand on sera mariés, il est hors de question qu'il vive avec nous ! »

« Si mon chat est dans cet état, Pansy, tu dois en féliciter ton stupide hibou, qui a trouvé amusant de lui planter ses serres dans le dos. » Je me sens bêtement heureux qu'il prenne ma défense. Sa voix est calme, trop calme, alors que ses muscles frémissent de rage froide.

« De plus, je ne pense pas que le problème de son logement futur se pose puisque je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de t'épouser. Je t'ai déjà dit et répété que ce n'est pas parce que père a organisé cette mascarade de fiançailles qu'il fallait attendre un mariage de ma part. »

« Mais, nos parents ont conclu un accord, tu dois t'y soumettre ! Je sais que ton accident a un peu altéré ton jugement, mais je pensais que tu reviendrais à la raison... ta mère m'a dit... enfin, je t'aime ! Même si tu n'es plus aussi beau qu'avant, malgré ton accident, je t'aime...»

« Non, Pansy, tu vis au dessus de tes moyens depuis trop longtemps. Ce n'est pas moi que tu aimes, c'est l'argent et la renommée qu'une union avec les Malfoy te procurerait. C'est tout. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'être un pigeon. Moi je ne t'aime pas.»

« Très bien » continua haineusement la jeune fille « Puisque tu le prends comme ça, je vais t'expliquer les choix qui te restent... Ton père veut un héritier et, tout comme moi, il est lassé d'attendre ton bon vouloir. Ca fait déjà deux ans que nous sommes fiancés ! Si tu ne fais pas ta demande en mariage, je ferais en sorte d'être engrossée par le premier venu, disant que tu es le géniteur. Crois tu que ton père me laisserait mettre au monde ton bâtard ? Il te forcera à m'épouser sur le champ ! »

« Je refuse de t'épouser sous le chantage. Fais donc comme il te plaira. » Il n'esquiva pas la gifle que lui lança la sorcière. Pansy repartit par la cheminée, furieuse, pendant que Draco riait, d'un rire triste qui me serra le cœur.

La vie des sang-purs n'est pas si facile qu'il n'y parait. Non mais franchement, un mariage arrangé à notre époque, c'est complètement archaïque ! Avec Parkinson en plus ! Je frissonnai de dégoût.

« C'est pas grave, chaton. Elle ne m'obligera à rien. » murmura Draco, comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées. Je le regardais de l'air le plus interloqué possible, attendant une explication.

« Si elle tombe enceinte, elle est foutue ! Mon accident, comme elle l'appelle pudiquement m'a rendu stérile, pas que je sois impuissant, hein chaton, mais je ne peux pas avoir d'enfant... » Et il recommence à rire, un rire désabusé qui fait mal à entendre. Ses doigts me serrent convulsivement, me faisant un peu mal, mais je reste là sans broncher...

« Je sais même pas pourquoi je te raconte tout ça, d'ailleurs... »

Je ne savais pas non plus, mais pour la première fois, il m'avait laissé voir les blessures qu'il cachait au fond de lui. Et ce qui ne m'aurait fait ni chaud ni froid il y a quelques années m'attristait profondément maintenant.

ooo

Voilà voilà… alors, ça vous plait toujours ? Je dois continuer ? Ou vous préférez ranger ça dans la case des fic à ne pas lire ?

Je suis toujours 'reviewivore', alors si vous voulez lire la suite, pensez à me nourrir de reviews, et je me dépêcherais de publier la suite


	5. Chapter 5

Titre : Reste avec moi

Auteur : coqcigrue

Résumé : Marre d'être le Survivant ! J'ai décidé de faire une pose dans ma vie en me faisant adopter sous ma forme animagus. Seulement voila, dans la vie, rien ne se passe vraiment comme on l'imagine, et Draco Malfoy est devenu mon propriétaire... SLASH HPDM

Petites Notes en vrac :

ceci est un SLASH, c'est-à-dire une fiction parlant d'une relation homosexuelle, ici entre Harry et Draco, alors si vous n'aimez pas ce genre, passez votre chemin.

Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui on envoyé des reviews (déjà plus de 70 ! chouette chouette chouette! c'est énorme, j'aurais jamais cru que cette petite fic vous plairait autant, mais ça mefait très plaisir ... oeil plein de gratitude et tite larme d'émotion... )Merci merci merci et merci aussi aux review anonymes auquelles j'ai pas pu répondre, mais ça me fait plaisir quand même que vous ayez pris le temps de me les envoyer.

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 4**

Le lendemain, ce poltron de Zabini est revenu, la bouche en cœur, demander comment s'était passée l'entrevue avec la chanceuse fiancée... Heureusement que les regards ne tuent pas, sinon, Blaise aurait succombé dès qu'il est sorti de la cheminée.

Ils se sont amicalement disputés comme des gamins, se menaçant mutuellement de sorts de magie noire tous plus effrayants et douloureux les uns que les autres, puis se sont réconciliés autour de l'offrande de Blaise, ses délicieux biscuits.

Evidement, j'ai eu plus que ma part, et pour le plus grand bonheur de mon propriétaire, je sens mon ventre commencer à s'arrondir doucement. Même si je suis encore maigre et entouré d'un bandage pas très esthétique, j'ai pas envie de lui faire honte.

Il faudrait quand même que j'arrête les gâteaux, c'est pas bon pour ma ligne... et puis, vous avez déjà vu, vous, un chat faire des abdos ? Ca me rappelle Molly Weasley, qui essayait toujours de me faire engraisser pendant les vacances passées au Terrier...

Molly...

Le Terrier...

Les biscuits...

Je viens de réaliser quelque chose... Blaise doit certainement fréquenter Ginny... les biscuits à la cannelle qu'il m'apporte chaque matin sont indubitablement les même que ceux de la recette secrète se transmettant exclusivement de mère en fille dans la famille Weasley...

Je suis content pour Ginny. Mais il a pas intérêt à la faire souffrir, sinon je m'occuperai personnellement de son cas !

ooo

Draco s'est levé – enfin, nous a levé, je devrai dire – à une heure complètement indue aujourd'hui. 6h30, vous vous rendez compte ? En plus, je crois qu'on est le week-end. A force de n'avoir rien de spécial à faire, juste se laisser vivre et choyer, j'ai perdu la notion du temps.

Tout ça pour faire le ménage de fond en comble ! Déjà qu'il passe l'aspirateur dans chaque pièce tous les jours ! Complètement maniaque ! Obsédé de la propreté !

A moins que... ça annonce peut-être une visite ? Jusqu'ici, Zabini est le seul qui soit venu, mis à part Parkinson et son stupide hibou, dont je préfère oublier la rencontre. Je n'ai encore vu personne d'autre.

Et là, Malfoy s'agite dans tous les sens, me donnant le tournis.

Il a disparu quelques minutes dans la chambre et est revenu avec des tableaux et des photos... Curieux...

Oh non ! J'ai pas pensé à le suivre ! Ca venait sûrement du tiroir secret du secrétaire ! J'ai raté ma chance de jeter un œil dedans.

Sur le manteau de la cheminée, il accroche un vieux tableau animé, où trois personnes posent élégamment, côte à côte et pourtant sans un seul geste de tendresse envers les autres. La froideur distante de Lucius, la beauté éthérée de Narcissa et l'ennui blasé d'un Draco d'une demi douzaine d'années... L'image du bonheur familial des Malfoy...

« Ca, chaton, c'est ma famille. Pas terrible, hein... Très distingué, mais pas vraiment lié. C'est pour ça que je les affiche pas d'habitude, ces photos. Mais avec Père en prison, Mère est un peu... différente, alors elle a besoin de croire qu'on forme une vrai famille. Mais t'inquiète pas, une fois qu'elle sera repartie, j'enlèverai la déco. »

Les autres cadres illustrant la jeunesse de mon propriétaire sont du même genre, ils me remplissent de tristesse. Tout cela donne une telle impression de solitude...

Je le vois hésiter devant un tableau montrant une Pansy Parkinson souriant hypocritement, engoncée dans une robe violette dégoulinante de froufrous, pendue au bras d'un Draco très digne en costume de soirée.

Mettra ? Mettra pas ?

« Pfffff » je crache, en faisant le gros dos. « T'as raison, chaton, c'est pas la peine de continuer cette mascarade. » et il retourne cacher l'horreur dans le fond d'un tiroir...

J'aime bien quand il m'écoute, comme ça.

ooo

En début d'après midi, il m'entraîne dans la salle de bain, sortant enfin de son silence.

« C'est pas une critique, chaton, mais si tu veux paraître à ton avantage, t'as besoin d'un bon lavage. Les bandages ont sûrement aplatit tout ton pelage, et en plus tu sens mauvais... Le prends pas personnellement, c'est juste la crème cicatrisante... Tu n'essayeras pas de me griffer, hein, cette fois ? Je te promets que je ne te mettrais pas d'eau dans les oreilles»

Il sait parler aux hommes, lui... enfin, aux chats... Le dernier bain qu'il m'a donné m'a laissé de plutôt bons souvenirs, alors je me laisse faire de bonne grâce. Et puis, c'est vrai que sa crème à une odeur repoussante... je sais pas comment il fait pour me laisser dormir avec lui malgré tout...

Une heure plus tard, le Malfoy et le chaton sont tous les deux frais et pimpants, attablés devant un thé et une soucoupe de lait bien mérités, attendant la venue de Narcissa Malfoy.

ooo

Un crépitement dans le salon nous annonce l'arrivée de notre visiteuse. Je perçois confusément une aura de magie, et comprends en suivant Draco. Il s'est jeté un sort d'illusion, sans baguette, pour camoufler sa claudication... Il a plaqué un sourire forcé sur son visage.

Ca me perturbe un peu...

En y réfléchissant, presque personne ne vient ici, Malfoy ne sort pas non plus. Il vit isolé, un peu comme un ermite. Il n'y a même pas de chambre d'ami... et pourtant, il aurait les moyens d'habiter un endroit regorgeant de chambres d'amis... Ca doit l'épuiser, tout ça... De jouer la comédie, je veux dire.

A chaque fois qu'il y a quelqu'un, il met ce masque de froide indifférence sur son visage... il ne laisse passer aucune émotions... comme à Poudlard. Je m'étais habitué au nouveau Malfoy, qui se confie gentiment à moi, enfin, à 'chaton', et le voir à nouveau froid me trouble un peu.

Et puis, il y a ce sortilège...

On dirait qu'il n'accepte pas vraiment sa nouvelle apparence, il refuse de laisser les autres entrapercevoir sa faiblesse, alors l'espace de quelques heures, il jette un sort d'illusion sur sa jambe, pour qu'elle soit comme avant, masquer sa blessure... mais ça doit l'épuiser rapidement... je ne sais même pas comment il peut y arriver, c'est un peu comme l'occlumencie, il faut une concentration constante...

Il n'est peut-être pas aussi épanoui qu'il le laisse paraître... un peu comme moi, mais en moins pathétique...

« Bonjour, Mère. Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? »

Aussi délicatement féminine que sur le tableau, Narcissa Malfoy serre son fils dans ses bras. Elle sourit d'un air absent, comme si elle n'était pas vraiment là. Elle a l'air fragile dans sa robe de mousseline bleue pale, les cheveux remontés dans un chignon compliqué.

Je comprends un peu mieux d'où Draco a hérité sa beauté… Pas qu'il m'intéresse, hein, mais... de toute façon, c'est bien connu, tout le monde le dit. Et moi, qui ne suis qu'un rachitique et miteux chat trouvé, je me sens un peu déplacé ici, au milieu de deux anges...

ooo

...Les réunions de famille ne doivent pas être drôles, chez les Malfoy... Personne n'a prononcé un mot avant que le thé ne soit servi, et il a fallu attendre la deuxième tasse pour que la conversation arrête de tourner autour du pot et aborde le vif du sujet.

Enfin, ça m'a permis d'apprendre que Mme Malfoy n'était pas très observatrice... « Oh, chéri, je n'avais pas remarqué que tu avais un chat. Adorable créature, vraiment, il semble charmant. » … elle m'a à peine jeté un coup d'œil.

Puis elle a élégamment reposé sa tasse, et est passée à l'objet de sa visite.

« Draco, Pansy est venue me voir hier. Elle était en pleurs. Pourquoi ne te décides tu pas à faire ta demande en mariage ? Tu connais pourtant l'opinion de ton père à ce sujet. »

« Mère, je n'ai absolument pas l'intention d'épouser Pansy, vous pourrez en informer Père. »

« Je sais, mon fils que tu aurais voulu un mariage traditionnel, avec ton père à tes côtés, mais il doit rester à Azkaban encore quelques années. Il ne t'en voudra pas si tu ne l'attends pas. Et s'il trouvait un héritier à son retour il serait d'autant plus heureux. »

« Obéir à Père en acceptant ces fiançailles était une erreur. Mère, je ne souhaite pas me lier à Pansy. Je ne l'aime pas. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, mon fils. Les mariages arrangés ne sont pas une si mauvaise chose. L'amour viendra quand elle te donnera un héritier. »

La main de Draco se crispa sur mon dos, démentant l'impassibilité de sa voix. « Dites à Père que ce n'est pas la peine de vous envoyer me dire comment mener ma vie. Dites lui aussi qu'il n'y aura ni mariage avec Pansy, ni héritier. »

« Je le lui dirais, mais... promet moi d'y réfléchir, mon fils. Je sais que tu as beaucoup changé, depuis ton accident, mais tu es guéri, maintenant, et il serait dommage de gâcher ta vie à cause d'un moment d'égarement. »

Je le sentais trembler de colère sous moi.

« Le seul moment d'égarement que j'ai eu, c'est quand j'ai accepté ces fiançailles, abruti par les potions anti-douleur ! Vous voulez que je vous parle sincèrement, Mère ? Je ne suis et ne serais jamais guéri ! Votre fils est couvert d'immondes cicatrices qui le font souffrir le martyr chaque jour. Je suis mutilé ! Personne ne voudrait de moi, et moi, je ne m'intéresse ni à Pansy, ni à aucune femme ! Je ne vous donnerais jamais l'héritier que vous attendez ! Il serait temps de vous y résigner.»

« Mais, Draco, ton père m'a dit... enfin,... ce jeune homme avec lequel tu... il m'a dit que tu étais revenu à la raison, et... »

« Et bien, vous direz à Père qu'il ne m'a pas lancé suffisamment de 'doloris' pour me 'guérir' de ça. Maintenant, laissez moi. »

Une Narcissa un peu perdue s'évapora par la cheminée, laissant derrière elle l'effluve d'un parfum entêtant et luxueux, ainsi qu'un profond malaise en moi. J'avais été bien trop plongé dans l'intimité de Draco pour que cela me laisse indifférent.

ooo

Cette nuit là, il est resté prostré sur son fauteuil, une bouteille à la main. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi... misérable.

Très très loin de l'image que j'avais d'un Draco Malfoy toujours impassible, maître de lui en toutes circonstances.

Il ressassait des pensées moroses, n'égrenant que quelques mots incohérents de temps à autre, serrant convulsivement ses doigts sur moi en s'excusant quand mes grognements lui faisaient comprendre qu'il y allait trop fort.

« Pardon, je voulais pas te faire de mal. Reste, s'il te plait reste... Reste avec moi. »

J'étais profondément déstabilisé. Je vis même une larme glisser le long de sa joue, s'écrasant ensuite sur mon nez. Mes bases s'effondraient, alors que je prenais conscience de la portée des paroles de Tonks.

'Désespérément besoin de compagnie', 'se complait à rejeter tout le monde', 'une boule de poil qui l'aime et qui se fout de son handicap', 'qui ne le regarde pas avec pitié'…

Les mots de Tonks tournaient dans ma tête sans s'arrêter. Finalement, Malfoy et moi étions pareils, aussi brisés de l'intérieur l'un que l'autre...

Depuis mon arrivée ici, j'avais l'impression d'aller un peu mieux. Etre éloigné du monde de la magie, des préoccupations du survivant et de ma vie m'avait fait du bien... plus que je n'avais osé l'espérer.

Je ruminais moins, n'étais jamais seul, jamais importuné, et par-dessus tout quelqu'un se souciait de mon bien-être...

Je me rendais compte que j'étais aimé… d'une façon un peu moqueuse, certes, mais aimé…

Alors si ma présence pouvait apporter ne serait-ce qu'un peu de réconfort à Draco, j'acceptai.

Malgré les moqueries sur mon physique, la cohabitation intempestive pour moi qui n'aimais pas trop les contacts, ou les étreintes maladroites un peu trop brutales.

J'acceptai.

Même si cela impliquait de renoncer à reprendre ma vie de sorcier avant un petit moment...

Je lui dirai, un jour. Mais pas maintenant.

Parce que maintenant il m'en voudrait de l'avoir vu si faible.

Parce que maintenant il a besoin de réconfort.

Parce que maintenant son cœur n'est ouvert qu'à une seule personne, un chat...

Un chat pas bien beau, pas très malin, et pas vraiment chat, non plus, mais qui a réussi à creuser sa petite place ici...

Un chat à qui il a laissé entrevoir la fêlure dans son cœur.

Son chat...

Je lui dirais, un jour, bien sûr. Je ne l'abandonnerai pas comme un voleur pour reprendre mon ancienne identité. Et j'espère qu'il m'acceptera aussi bien en tant que 'chaton' qu'en tant qu'Harry Potter.

Et qu'il me pardonnera... qu'il me pardonnera d'avoir vu ses faiblesses...

ooo

Voilà voilà… alors, ça vous plait toujours ? Je dois continuer ? Ou vous préférez ranger ça dans la case des fic à ne pas lire ?

Je suis toujours 'reviewivore', alors si vous voulez lire la suite, pensez à me nourrir de reviews, et je me dépêcherais de publier la suite


	6. Chapter 6

Titre : Reste avec moi

Auteur : coqcigrue

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, bien évidement, sinon ça se saurait, je les emprunte juste le temps d'une petite fic sans prétention

Résumé : Marre d'être le Survivant ! J'ai décidé de faire une pose dans ma vie en me faisant adopter sous ma forme animagus. Seulement voila, dans la vie, rien ne se passe vraiment comme on l'imagine, et Draco Malfoy est devenu mon propriétaire... SLASH HPDM

Petites Notes en vrac :

ceci est un SLASH, c'est-à-dire une fiction parlant d'une relation homosexuelle, ici entre Harry et Draco, alors si vous n'aimez pas ce genre, passez votre chemin.

Chansons écoutées pendant l'écriture : _Qui que tu sois_ de Blankass, _Wind of change_ de Scorpions, _The sound of silence_ de Simon & Garfunkel, _Lonely day_ de System of a down, _Serre moi_ de Tryo...

Merci à ma ch'tite sœur, qui publie sous le nom de 'Merryme' et qui me sert de beta (mais en fait, c'est surtout un prétexte pour me harceler jusqu'à ce que j'écrive un nouveau chapitre, mais chut... faut pas lui dire, elle pourrait recommencer)

MERCI MERCI MERCI ! J'ai dépassé les 100 reviews ! (auteur qui sautille partout, très peudignement,en hurlant de joie à chaque fois qu'elle voit ça... regard noir de sa soeur qui a mal aux oreilles à force de l'entendre répéter) Alors merci à vous tous, les revieweurs pas anonymes, les revieweurs anonymes, et même les gens qui reviewent pas, à ceux qui lisent simplement, à ceux à qui ma fic à fait changer l'opinion sur les chats (si si, y'en a, à commencer par moi-même) et aux autres aussi...

Petite dédicace pour Ariane Malfoy Shinigami, qui a posté ma 100ème review, et aussi à Morgane Sparrow/Black qui en a posté deux pour me faire remarquer qu'elle avait posté la 101éme... et aussi merci à tout ceux qui ont posté avant et qui posteront après...

Peut-être que je devrais offrir un OS à ma 200 ème review ? Je sais pas encore, je vais réfléchir, mais dites moi si ça vous plairait (efin, si y'a des gens qui lisent toujours mes chtites notes, parce que je me rends compte que ça s'allonge, et que vous êtes peut-être déjà passés à la fic...

Alors je vous laisse lire, surtout que je pense que ce chapitre est l'un des plus attendus par vous tous.

ooo

**Chapitre 5**

Au petit matin, titubant, il s'est traîné jusqu'à sa chambre, hurlant aux portraits de son père qu'il le détestait pour ce qu'il avait fait de lui, criant qu'il se méprisait. Me serrant toujours contre lui, il s'est écroulé sur son lit, ivre.

Et je me suis endormi, complètement épuisé. J'aurais mieux fait de rester le veiller... C'est d'ailleurs pas la première erreur que j'ai commise cette nuit là…

J'aurais du lui retirer la bouteille avant qu'il ne la finisse. Je suis bien placé pour savoir qu'on ne trouve ni réponse ni porte de sortie dans un fond d'alcool. Mais je ne fais pas vraiment le poids, alors je me suis contenté de rester avec lui, blotti contre lui, sans le juger...

Un froid glacial m'a réveillé.

Draco tremblait par terre, prostré, tout nu devant la fenêtre ouverte. C'était pas vraiment une bonne idée, considérant la pluie qui tombait sans discontinuer dehors, et la température hivernale.

Il semblait fiévreux et délirait. J'ai dû user de toute ma force de persuasion de chat têtu pour le forcer à se relever et se glisser sous les couvertures de son lit. Il grelottait encore et j'ai pris peur.

Selon mes calculs, on devait être un dimanche matin, et Blaise ne passerait pas avant lundi. Il avait besoin d'un médicomage. Alors je suis sorti de la chambre, j'ai repris mon apparence normale, et,ordonné à Blaise de venir sur le champ s'il ne voulait pas que je lui botte les fesses...

Le pauvre, il n'a rien du y comprendre ! Il est arrivé en catastrophe, habillé tout de travers, lui qui est toujours tiré à quatre épingles, et m'a regardé avec de grands yeux pleins d'incompréhension mais aussi d'antipathie.

« Nom d'un scrout à pétard ! Potter ? Alors c'était bien toi au téléphone ? Je croyais que c'était une mauvaise blague. Depuis quand t'es là ? Et pourquoi, par la barbe de Merlin ? Qu'est ce que t'as encore fait à Draco ? »

« Ecoute, Blaise, j'ai pas vraiment le temps d'entrer dans les détails, mais il se trouve que je suis son chat. Hier, sa mère est venue, il s'est saoulé, et pendant que je dormais il a trouvé malin de se mettre à poil devant la fenêtre ouverte. Il est malade, et je peux pas vraiment l'approcher sous cette apparence là, alors je vais tranquillement redevenir un chat, et toi tu vas appeler un médicomage. »

« Et pourquoi je devrai te faire confiance ? T'es un griffondor, tu as été son ennemi pendant plus de six ans ! Qu'est ce qui me prouve que c'est pas toi qui l'as agressé ?»

« Un, comme tu fréquentes visiblement Ginny, je ne pense pas que tu sois bien placé pour dénigrer les griffondors. Deux, si je voulais blesser Malfoy, je ne pense pas que je jouerais le jeu de l'animal de compagnie affectueux. Trois, si mes intentions étaient mauvaises, je ne t'aurais sûrement pas prévenu, je l'aurais laissé crever. Je te raconterai tout après si tu veux, mais bouges toi ! »

« Okay... mais je veux savoir comment tu sais pour moi et Gin', on n'en a encore parlé à personne. »

« Plus tard, bouges toi, Zabini. »

Je me retransformai sous son œil admiratif et l'entraînai à ma suite vers Draco.

ooo

Un simple coup de froid, avec une grosse fièvre, un léger délire... pas de quoi fouetter un chat, finalement. Il dormira quelques jours, jusqu'à ce que sa température baisse, et tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

Le médicomage a dit que l'épuisement nerveux était plus inquiétant que la maladie elle-même, mais qu'en le soutenant, ça devrait passer. Zabini a refusé l'hospitalisation, les Malfoy détestant se mêler aux indigents de Ste Mangouste, et j'en suis bêtement heureux... je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurais eu le courage de l'attendre ici, tout seul.

Après son départ, Blaise a exigé des explications... et il m'a cru, il m'a fait confiance, malgré le côté surréaliste de mon comportement.

C'est vrai que sorti du contexte, l'idée de me faire adopter sous ma forme animagus pour échapper à ma vie pathétique n'est déjà pas très banale, mais en plus expliquer que je me suis retrouvé totalement par hasard et contre mon gré l'animal de compagnie de mon ancien ennemi... et que j'ai envie que cette situation perdure parce que je me plait bien ici...

Il m'a dit que c'était l'idée la plus stupidement rocambolesque qu'il aie jamais entendue, et qu'il ne dirait rien si je ne faisais pas souffrir Draco, parce que depuis que j'étais entré dans sa vie, il semblait un peu plus ouvert... mais qu'il exigeait que je clarifie la situation dès qu'il irait mieux.

Je savais que Blaise était quelqu'un de bien... Il m'a même proposé de passer plusieurs fois par jour soigner Draco pour que je puisse conserver mon apparence de chat.

ooo

Grâce à la potion que le médicomage a laissée, Draco dormit presque tout le temps. Il reprenait vaguement conscience de temps à autres, souriait en me voyant sur l'oreiller à côté de lui, puis se rendormait, toujours tremblant de fièvre.

J'en profitai pour re-remplir son verre d'eau, le faire boire, ou encore passer une serviette humide sur son front pour faire baisser sa température. Il ne semblait pas se rendre compte de l'incongruité de mes gestes... Maîtriser la magie sans baguette, même sous une forme animagus est réellement très utile.

Cette nuit là, il grelottait tellement que je lui ai jeté un sort de sommeil pour qu'il ne se rende compte de rien, et j'ai repris ma forme humaine. Je me suis glissé sous les draps, tout contre lui, pour le réchauffer.

Je me sentais bien, comme ça, comme si j'avais trouvé ma place... même si je ressentais un léger sentiment de culpabilité à l'idée d'en profiter alors qu'il n'en avait pas conscience.

Blaise nous a trouvé comme ça, au matin, et j'ai bien cru qu'il allait m'étrangler à mains nues, tout en me remerciant d'avoir veillé sur Draco... je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte avant que Zabini avait une sorte de double personnalité…

Séquelle du climat de méfiance que la Guerre a insufflé aux serpentard combiné à la nature plutôt gentille et crédule du jeune homme, je suppose.

La journée s'est passée tranquillement, avec une petite amélioration de l'état du malade, mais je crois que si Parkinson passait dans le coin, je me ferais un plaisir de venger mon blondinet en griffant tout son visage.

...Pareil pour Malfoy senior. Par contre, je n'arrive pas à en vouloir à Mme Malfoy, elle ne semble plus vraiment faire partie de ce monde, elle est coincée quelque part dans ses souvenirs, auprès de son mari...

ooo

J'ai passé une autre nuit en serrant Draco dans mes bras, puis me suis occupé de lui une autre journée... Il a cessé de trembler de froid, même s'il reste un peu fiévreux. Le médicomage dit qu'il est simplement fatigué mais qu'il n'en restera plus aucune trace demain. Alors je me résous à reprendre mon ancien rôle de chat...

J'aimais bien, pourtant dormir contre lui sous ma forme humaine... voir son visage se détendre, son expression inquiète s'apaiser inconsciemment quand je me rapprochais de lui...

Mais ce n'est pas possible, il ne l'accepterait pas, me rejetterait comme si j'avais profité de lui, de ses faiblesses...

Pour moi, c'était juste un moment privilégié ou je me sentais utile, ou je pouvais l'aider... pas une envie perverse de le voir misérable, ni même du désir... mais je ne crois pas qu'il comprendrait... je ne me comprends pas moi-même.

ooo

Vers six heures du matin, Draco m'a réveillé en geignant dans son sommeil. Il avait l'air de souffrir énormément. Je me suis demandé si moi ou Blaise avions oublié une étape dans son traitement, pourtant, son front n'était plus chaud, et nous avions suivi les instructions du médicomage à la lettre... Je ne comprenais pas.

Perplexe, je le regardai s'agiter et serrer convulsivement son oreiller. Il se réveilla et tâtonna, cherchant quelque chose dans la table de nuit, mais il le laissa tomber, encore trop faible.

Comment avais-je pu être aussi stupide ! Je le savais bien, pourtant, que sa jambe le faisait souffrir à tel point que bien après l'accident, il était encore obligé d'y appliquer de la crème quotidiennement.

Jour et nuit je lui avais fait boire des potions, mais comme il était toujours recouvert de couvertures jusqu'au cou, j'avais oublié sa jambe. Et Blaise ne devait pas être au courant, je doute que Draco lui ait confié les détails de son traitement...

Cherchant à attraper la petite boite d'onguent, il tomba du lit, hurlant de douleur...

Le moment des explications viendrait plus tôt que je ne l'avais prévu. Les griffondors sont sensés être courageux, mais c'est une réputation surfaite, je vous assure. Je me sentais plutôt l'âme d'un condamné aux détraqueurs...

Mourant de peur, je descendis du lit et repris mon apparence sous ses yeux.

Je lui parlais doucement, avant qu'il ne se remette de son ahurissement. « Je suis désolé, je ne suis pas vraiment celui que tu croyais. Je veux juste t'aider, d'accord ? S'il te plait, laisse moi t'aider. »

« Potter » grinça-t-il d'un ton haineux qui me fit mal.

Je me rapprochai lentement « Je suis désolé, pardon, je ne voulais pas te tromper, je suis désolé. Je te ferais pas de mal » sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais adopté le ton qu'il employait pour m'apprivoiser, au début.

« Pourquoi ? Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? Ca te plait d'épier les faiblesses des autres ? Vas-t-en ! »

« Non, je...» Prenant le pot de crème, je continuai « Laisse-moi t'aider, s'il te plait, je veux juste t'aider. Tu as été malade longtemps et tu es encore trop faible, laisse-moi te soigner, s'il te plait. Laisse-moi rester. Tu pourras me haïr après si tu veux. S'il te plait... »

Pendant un moment qui me parut une éternité il me regarda, ne sachant s'il pouvait me faire confiance, puis il acquiesça, n'ayant pas la force de protester plus longtemps.

« Merci » je soufflai, le portant dans son lit sans toucher sa jambe blessée. Le genou était tout rouge, chaud et enflé, et les trois lignes qui parcouraient sa cuisse aussi étaient plus boursouflées que dans mon souvenir.

Je m'assis à côté de lui, incertain de la marche à suivre. « Dis moi ce qu'il faut faire. Si je masse doucement avec la crème, ça ira ? Je te promets, je serai doux, je te ferai pas mal, d'accord ? »

« Arrêtes de parloter, Potter, j'aurais le temps de mourir trois fois de douleur avant que tu fasse quoi que ce soit ! Commence par le genou. Doucement. »

Un peu timidement, je massais l'articulation douloureuse, conscient des grimaces de douleur de Draco, qui se retenait pour ne pas hurler. « Je suis désolé, quand on t'a soigné avec Blaise, on n'a pas pensé à ta jambe. C'est ma faute, pardon. »

« Arrêtes de t'excuser, Potter, c'est agaçant ! Tu n'es pas responsable de tout ! »

« D'accord. Mais si je te fais mal, tu as le droit de me hurler dessus, tu sais. »

« Un Malfoy ne hurle jamais. Ca manque totalement de dignité. Et puis, tu ne te débrouilles pas si mal que ça... Ce qui ne veut pas dire que je te pardonne tes mensonges.»

« Je sais. Je suis désolé d'être entré dans ton intimité comme ça, ce n'était pas volontaire. »

« Alors expliques moi ? Pourquoi es-tu devenu mon chat ? »

J'espérais que cette question viendrait le plus tard possible. Je me crispai un peu, incertain de la réponse à donner, puis me forçai à me détendre, voyant que mon mouvement lui avait fait mal.

« Je... c'est une longue histoire »

« J'ai tout mon temps. Ca me distraira » Il avait repris son ton froid et légèrement agressif pour me parler.

Il ne serait pas indulgent, alors je me décidai à lui raconter la vérité… la vérité toute nue, sans me chercher d'excuses parce que de toutes façon je n'en avais pas. Et j'espérai qu'il m'écouterait, sans me jeter toutes mes faiblesses à la figure parce que je n'étais pas sûr que je pourrai m'en remettre.

« Je ne suis pas vraiment le courageux griffondor que tout le monde croyait... Après la chute de Voldemort, je... Disons simplement que j'ai un peu perdu pied et que j'avais besoin de faire une pause... Mais quand on est Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu, il n'y nulle part où on peut être tranquille, nulle part où on peut être oublié, nulle part où vivre... Tu dois trouver ça ridicule, non ? Un peu mégalomane ou quelque chose comme ça... »

Je le regardai, mais son visage était fermé, on ne pouvait y déceler aucune émotion. Alors je continuais, remontant doucement le long de ses cicatrices.

« Personne ne savait que j'avais réussi à devenir animagus, alors... je me suis dit que ce serait peut-être une solution. Je sais que ça peut paraître stupide, mais... j'avais juste besoin d'une pause, ne plus être considéré comme un héros, juste être aimé pour moi-même, et... tu dois te dire que je suis pathétique. »

Je baissai la tête, honteux. Bien sûr, j'y avais déjà pensé, à tout ça... mais l'admettre devant quelqu'un d'autre était profondément déroutant, indiscret... intime. Je me sentais faible et vulnérable.

« Continue » m'intima-t-il, intransigeant.

« J'ai demandé à Tonks de trouver une famille pour un chat perdu, je me suis transformé, elle ne savait pas que je n'étais pas un simple chat... Et elle m'a donné à toi. Je pensais sincèrement qu'elle allait m'envoyer chez des cousins moldus à elle, je te jure que j'ai pas fait exprès de venir ici... C'est pour ça qu'au début je te griffais tout le temps... je pensais m'échapper, et puis... je... c'est stupide, mais... j'ai trouvé que tu t'occupais bien de moi, et... je me sentais bien dans la peau de ton chat. »

Je le sentis tressaillir sous mes doigts, mais son visage était impassible. Je le regardais dans les yeux, essayant d'être le plus franc possible.

« Alors je suis resté. Je n'avais pas l'intention de te tromper ou de m'immiscer dans ta vie privée. Je ne voulais pas t'espionner... en fait, j'en ai juste éhontément profité. Pendant que j'étais ici, je... je me sentais bien, loin des préoccupations du survivant. Tu t'occupais de moi, j'étais loin des autres, je... n'ai pas bu une seule goutte d'alcool, j'ai recommencé à manger, et... pour ne rien te cacher, je commence à me sortir de ma dépression... Tu peux me garder, me rejeter, te moquer, le raconter à n'importe qui, fais ce que tu veux... Je voudrais juste que tu saches que... j'aimais bien être ton chat. »

« Moi aussi, j'aimais bien avoir un chat, mais je découvre que ce chat n'est pas vraiment ce qu'il prétendait être... Ton histoire est pathétique et grotesque, Potter, mais si ça peut te rassurer, je ne dirais rien. »

« Merci. Je... Qu'est ce que tu as l'intention de faire de moi ? »

« Je te retourne la question, qu'est ce que TOI tu as l'intention de faire ? » Je déteste quand il fait ça... répondre à une question par une autre. Surtout qu'il ne laisse passer aucune émotion...

« Je... je ne suis pas prêt à reprendre mon ancienne vie... Pas encore, c'est trop tôt. Si tu ne veux plus de moi, je chercherai une autre famille qui voudrait bien m'adopter. Et... si tu veux bien me garder... je te promets que je ne te grifferai plus, que j'arrêterai de déchirer ton journal avant que tu ne le lises, que je te laisserai m'appeler 'chaton' même si c'est pas un nom, que je ne râlerai plus, que je boirai tout mon lait pour me remplumer puisque mon corps te fait pitié, que je te laisserai me caresser pendant des heures, que j'arrêterai de te forcer à me laisser partager ton lit, que je te laisserai me donner un bain à chaque fois que tu trouves que je sens mauvais, et que je me vengerai de Parkinson et de son hibou... je te promets d'essayer de devenir un chat parfait. »

« On dirait presque une déclaration, Potter ! Tu accepterais les mêmes choses sous ta forme humaine ? » répondit-il d'une voix moqueuse. Je me sentis rougir en me rendant compte de l'ambiguïté de mes paroles.

« Euh... pour les caresses et le bain, sans doute pas. »

« Et la vengeance de Pansy ? Tu as un plan ? »

« Pas vraiment, mais j'ai des griffes, ça compense... »

« Tu accepterais de continuer à me soigner le temps que je guérisse? Même si mes cicatrices sont répugnantes et que je suis grincheux? »

« Tes cicatrices ne sont pas répugnantes, et je peux être plus grincheux que toi, alors ça ne me dérange pas. »

« Adjugé ! Je vais sûrement le regretter demain, mais... tu peux rester le temps que tu veux... et sous la forme que tu veux. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Evidement, Potter ! Sinon je ne te l'aurai pas proposé. Je t'aimais bien en chat... mais si tu veux parler, ça ne me dérange pas que tu redeviennes toi. »

« Alors je te rends ça. » dis-je en lui tendant mon collier de cuire vert, pendant qu'il me regardait avec des yeux grands ouverts d'incompréhension. « C'est pour empêcher qu'on me rende ma forme humaine si je ne le souhaite pas. Si tu veux me parler, tu connais la formule. Je sais que tu n'en abuseras pas. »

« En es tu vraiment sûr, Potter ? » Son sourcil haussé me contemplait d'un air de défi.

« Oui. Je te fais confiance. Et... j'ai encore quelque chose à te demander, mais... »

« Oui, je t'écoute »

« Je... est ce que... est ce que tu voudrais bien continuer à m'appeler 'chaton' quand je serai animagus ? Potter, c'est un peu impersonnel, alors... mais je comprendrai si tu ne veux pas... »

« D'accord, chaton, si tu vas me préparer mon petit déjeuner, je suis en train de mourir de faim ! »

ooo

Voilà voilà… alors, ça vous plait toujours ? Je dois continuer ? Ou vous préférez ranger ça dans la case des fic à ne pas lire ?

Je suis toujours 'reviewivore', alors si vous voulez lire la suite, pensez à me nourrir de reviews, et je me dépêcherais de publier la suite


	7. Chapter 7

Titre : Reste avec moi

Auteur : coqcigrue

NOTE IMPORTANTE :

J'adore vraiment recevoir vos reviews, ça m'encourage à continuer, et puis, il faut le dire, c'est quand même super agréable de se rendre compte que d'autres personnes aiment ce qu'on écrit. Je vous remercie tous de me lire et de reviewer.

Alors pour vous remercier, je vais offrir un One Shot, sur son couple préféré (sauf si je peux vraiment pas) , à la personne qui me laissera la 222ème review pour cette fic. Alors... sachant que vous m'en laissez beaucoup, qu'il reste encore environ 3 chap et un épilogue pour finir cette fic, et que je suis pas douée en math, ça nous donne... (Auteur qui se gratte la tête d'un air perplexe) ... ben je vais vous laisser calculer

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, bien évidement, sinon ça se saurait, je les emprunte juste le temps d'une petite fic sans prétention

Résumé : Marre d'être le Survivant ! J'ai décidé de faire une pose dans ma vie en me faisant adopter sous ma forme animagus. Seulement voila, dans la vie, rien ne se passe vraiment comme on l'imagine, et Draco Malfoy est devenu mon propriétaire... SLASH HPDM

Petites Notes en vrac :

ceci est un SLASH, c'est-à-dire une fiction parlant d'une relation homosexuelle, ici entre Harry et Draco, alors si vous n'aimez pas ce genre, passez votre chemin.

Désolée du retard dans la publication, j'ai pas eu le temps de le faire plus tôt (auteur super désolée qui espère se faire pardonner)

J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre.

ooo

**Chapitre 6**

Je ne m'en suis pas si mal tiré, finalement. Il m'a laissé rester avec lui et ne me pose aucune question, même si je sens parfois son regard interrogateur posé sur moi. Je continue à déambuler à quatre pattes dans son appartement, me sentant plus à l'aise avec lui sous cette forme, ça m'évite d'avoir à parler ou m'expliquer.

Il a beaucoup changé depuis Poudlard. A l'époque, il aurait profité de la moindre de mes faiblesses pour m'enfoncer, me faire mal, mais il n'est plus comme ça.

J'ai eu l'impression que mon histoire pathétique l'avait touché, et qu'il me proposait bien plus qu'un petit coin de son appartement... qu'il m'offrait la tranquillité pour me retrouver, la liberté d'être enfin moi, et... un drôle de sentiment...

Pas vraiment de l'amitié, peut-être quelque chose qui s'approcherait de la tendresse ou de l'attachement... je ne sais pas. En tout cas, quelque chose de bien éloigné de la pitié, et je lui en suis reconnaissant.

Moi je ressens un profond respect pour lui, et une grande admiration. Malgré tout ce qu'il a vécu, il fait face... avec un courage presque griffondoresque... mais ça, je ne le lui dit pas, il me menacerait au moins d'avada kedavra pour oser le comparer à un 'griffy'...

Je pense qu'il m'en veut de l'avoir vu si affaibli, ou plutôt qu'il ne supporte pas l'idée que quiconque puisse le voir dans cet état, mais comme le mal est déjà fait, il se résigne comme il peut... il essaye de ne pas le montrer...

Blaise aussi m'a paru soulagé que la situation soit clarifiée.

Je crois que ça lui pesait de cacher quelque chose d'aussi important à son ami... surtout que les colères Malfoyennes sont réputées pour ne pas être particulièrement agréables à subir.

Il ne peut pas encore se déplacer à cause de son genou et il passe son temps à nous tyranniser. Particulièrement Blaise, d'ailleurs, relation patron-employé oblige...

Avec moi il est beaucoup plus gentil. Il ne cesse de me rappeler que je dois penser à manger, ou de me dire que je peux aller me dégourdir les pattes si j'en ai assez de rester sur ses genoux. Il m'a même demandé de le griffer si il m'agaçait trop...

Et puis, il a continué à m'appeler 'chaton', comme si de rien était...

ooo

Après le départ de Blaise, on s'est senti un peu gênés, tous les deux. Je lui ai proposé de soigner sa jambe, et il a accepté avec reconnaissance. J'aurais du y penser plus tôt... même s'il sait que je connais son handicap, il est bien trop fier pour se résoudre à me demander de l'aide, préférant souffrir en silence.

Puis il m'a demandé de l'emmener dans le salon, et de me retransformer en chat. Il m'a fait la lecture, sur un fauteuil devant la baie vitrée, sa main gratouillant distraitement ma tête. Un livre sur l'inefficacité des potions de connaissance... Pour rattraper mon niveau catastrophique en potion d'après lui.

Peu à peu je me suis senti somnoler en entendant sa voix apaisante. A part Hermione, et sans doute Snape, aussi, je ne connaissais personne qui choisisse un manuel de potion comme livre de chevet.

Mais si dans le cas d'Hermione cela s'apparentait à une soif inextinguible de connaissances diverses et variées, une boulimie livresque, pour Malfoy, je penchai plutôt pour une réelle affection pour cette matière subtile.

Alors je l'écoutai intensément, frissonnant doucement sous ses doigts, sa voix que je trouvais presque sensuelle à ce moment là me racontant passionnément l'histoire de potions dont je n'avais même jamais entendu le nom.

Je n'ai pas osé lui dire que j'étais un cas désespéré. Je ne sais pas si mon niveau en potion est rattrapable, ni même si j'ai envie de l'améliorer, mais ce qui est sûr c'est que si les cours avaient été donnés de cette façon, j'aurais tout fait pour être l'un des meilleurs élèves.

Nous avons dîné ensemble, discutant du livre qu'il m'avait lu un peu plus tôt. J'avais fait l'effort de cuisiner quelque chose d'appétissant... Pas que je sois un mauvais cuisinier, j'étais devenu un vrai cordon bleu à force d'être exploité chez les Dursley, mais... je n'avais pas vraiment eu la tête à ça depuis un moment.

Je crois qu'il a apprécié… il m'a même complimenté, enfin… à sa manière. « Tu maîtrises la recette du fondant au chocolat, et t'es incapable de faire la potion la plus simple ! T'es vraiment un cas désespéré, Potter ! »

Puis Draco a voulu se coucher, fatigué, et m'a timidement demandé de garder ma forme humaine pour le serrer dans mes bras, comme quand il était malade. J'avais pris la précaution de l'endormir pour qu'il ne se rende compte de rien, mais il se souvenait de ma chaleur...

J'ai accepté, une boule dans la gorge. Il m'a tendu un bas de pyjama à lui et des sous vêtements propres, refusant que je dorme dans ma robe de sorcier, informe et trop sale pour mériter de toucher ses draps selon lui.

Foutus principes !

Alors je suis parti me changer dans la salle de bain, la mort dans l'âme... pas que ça me dérange de dormir à côté de lui, je m'y était habitué, mais… je me sentais humilié… enfin, pas vraiment humilié, disons plutôt mort de honte... honte de montrer mon corps tel qu'il était devenu...

Je suis retourné dans la chambre, intimidé, croisant les bras sur mon torse dans un geste dérisoire pour me protéger. Il était plutôt mince, et pourtant son pantalon de pyjama glissait sur mes hanches. Tout étudiant en médicomagie aurait été ravi de m'étudier pour voir en volume les os de mon squelette. Je lui demandais une veste de pyjama.

« Pourquoi ? J'ai pensé que les miennes seraient trop grandes pour toi, alors... » Il sembla seulement remarquer ma gêne et mes bras m'entourant convulsivement « oh, pardon, je ne voulais pas… tu sais, ce n'est pas grave, Potter... Harry, tu es peut-être un peu plus maigre que dans mes souvenirs, mais tu n'as pas à te sentir gêné, je ne te juge pas. »

« Je suis désolé. J'ai tellement honte... »

« C'est pas grave, chaton, viens là. » Il tapotait la couverture à côté de lui, et je m'empressai de m'y faufiler, pour soustraire mes côtes à sa vue.

ooo

Cette nuit là, pour la première fois, on a beaucoup parlé. De tout, de rien, de Poudlard, de la Guerre, et aussi de l'après Guerre... de nos blessures cachées... Je ne m'étais pas autant raconté à quelqu'un depuis très, très longtemps, et je crois que pour lui c'était pareil.

Peut-être parce que nous avions un trop plein d'émotions et de détresse à évacuer... ou peut-être parce que nous étions dans la même situation...

Un peu perdus, désespérément seuls et trop fier pour oser s'en ouvrir à quiconque...

Et aussi parce que nous savions mutuellement que l'autre n'utiliserait pas ces confidences, ces faiblesses pour nous blesser. Parce que nous savions qu'après ce soir-là nous n'y reviendrons plus et essayerions d'aller de l'avant...

Parce que la Guerre avait déjà fait suffisamment de dégâts pour ne pas en rajouter en se détruisant soi-même.

Demain serait un autre jour, et demain nous essayerons de surmonter toutes nos peurs, peut-être pas encore de reprendre nos misérables vies à l'endroit où nous les avions laissées, parce qu'il était trop tôt, mais essayer de s'en sortir, petit à petit...

Promesse tacite de deux survivants dans une même chaleur, à la lumière vacillante d'un chandelier par une froide nuit d'hiver.

ooo

Le lendemain, il arrivait à se déplacer avec des béquilles, alors excepté au moment de ses soins, j'ai passé ma journée sous ma forme animagus.

Comme ça, je pouvais recommencer à faire des pitreries et des bêtises sans qu'il ne me gronde... au contraire, il riait, se moquait de moi et de mon caractère de sale gosse, comme il l'appelait. Et puis, ça évite de se chercher des excuses pour ne pas parler.

A l'opposé, Draco était plus bavard que jamais, il me parlait même devant Blaise, sans se soucier d'avoir l'air gâteux à parler à un chat. Blaise semblait un brin étonné, n'ayant, d'après lui, jamais vu son patron si volubile ni si futile.

Mais comme il préférait ça à son humeur grincheuse des mauvais jours – qui revenaient presque tous les jours, d'après lui – il ne s'en plaignait pas...

Même si débattre de l'utilité d'une livraison par cheminette pour les repas des employés des trois usines qu'il possédait tout en expliquant à 'chaton' qu'il ne l'autorisait plus à voyager par ce même moyen de transport pour cause de souillure du pelage intolérable devait être éprouvant... Pauvre Blaise !

ooo

Après le départ de son subordonné, mon blondinet m'a initié à son sport favori. L'achat compulsif de tout un tas de vêtements, par hibou. Son sourire un peu trop éclatant aurait du me prévenir que c'était pas une bonne idée, mais puisque ça semblait lui faire plaisir...

« Puisque mes pyjamas sont un peu grands pour toi, je vais t'en offrir d'autres ! » Il a sorti une petite dizaine de catalogues plutôt imposants d'un placard, et a commencé à en feuilleter les pages.

« Tu hoches la tête pour oui, et tu grognes pour non, d'accord ? Alors, commençons par tes couleurs préférées... le rouge, je suppose... mais tu seras magnifique habillé en vert, ça sera assorti à tes yeux... » Les pages tournaient et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, je me retrouvais futur possesseur d'une demi douzaine de pyjamas au bas mot.

« Et si on a de la visite, il te faudra aussi de nouvelles robes... Ote moi d'un doute, avant de venir ici, il te restait des vêtements corrects ? Je veux dire, à ta taille et qui ne soient ni élimés, ni troués, ni tachés ou que sais-je d'autre ? » Paradoxalement, ma dénégation sembla le ravir.

« Tu es un cas désespéré, chaton ! Mais si tu voulais refaire ta garde robe, laisse moi te dire que tu es bien tombé, j'ai extrêmement bon goût ! Et ne me regardes pas comme ça, je ne suis pas prétentieux, juste objectif ! »

Une bonne heure plus tard, la commande était partie, et j'étais positivement épuisé ! Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il existe autant de tissus, ou que la nuance entre le vert émeraude et vert jade était si importante que ça... pour moi, du vert était du vert, point.

Il avait finalement opté pour des pyjamas en soie, des pantalons noirs, des chemises blanches ou vertes, une robe de sorcier noire, des chaussettes avec des petits dessins, parce que c'était le seul point sur lequel je n'avais pas voulu céder, et il m'avait même minutieusement choisi de nouveaux sous-vêtements, sans me laisser voix au chapitre, cette fois.

ooo

Après cet intermède shopping, il se remit à me faire la lecture, encore pour remédier à ma médiocrité en potion. Un grimoire sur l'usage abusif des potions de désir et philtres d'amour cette fois-ci...

Je n'aurais jamais cru que quelqu'un ait l'idée de faire des recherches sérieuses pour écrire un tel livre.

Si je n'avais pas été un chat, je crois bien que j'aurais passé mon après-midi à rougir à tout bout de champ... qu'est ce que ce serait, si il m'avait lu un roman érotique ! Lui ne semblait pas gêné le moins du monde...

C'est rageant de voir à quel point il sait rester maître de lui, alors que moi, je suis une passoire à émotions, je laisse tout transparaître sur mon visage... heureusement que sous ma forme féline j'arrive à un peu mieux me contrôler... je suis resté sur ses cuisses sans bouger, ronronnant quand ses doigts jouaient dans ma fourrure.

Et après, alors que j'avais encore à l'esprit les effets et applications d'une potion de désir particulièrement... efficace, il m'a emmené prendre un bain. Je suis sûr qu'il l'a fait exprès !

Il m'a porté en boitillant jusqu'à la salle de bain, a détaché mon collier et m'a lavé, doucement, avec son shampooing qui sent si bon.

Je crois n'avoir jamais ressenti un tel bien-être, une impression de bonheur absolu pendant que ses mains faisaient mousser le produit sur tout mon corps, me faisant ronronner plus fort que jamais.

Je... à ce moment-là, j'ai... j'ai eu envie de reprendre mon apparence normale pour qu'il me fasse la même chose...

Je ne l'ai pas fait, bien sûr, mais j'en ai eu terriblement, désespérément envie... et je me suis détesté pour ça. C'est vrai, ce n'est pas normal, d'avoir ce genre d'envies. Ca ne devrait même pas m'effleurer l'esprit !

Je... Merde !

C'est Draco !

Et je n'éprouve pas de désir pour lui ! Les garçons ne m'intéressent pas. J'aime être en sa compagnie, mais ça ne va pas plus loin. Et lui, il ne me voit que comme un chat, qui reprend parfois son apparence de sorcier un peu fou.

Je devrai arrêter de trop réfléchir... Ca n'a sûrement rien à voir ! Ça doit juste être une réaction physiologique liée à ma condition animagus, il a dû trouver sans faire exprès des endroits qui font frémir mon corps de chat, c'est tout.

Ou alors, c'est dans ma tête... Je suis seul depuis tellement longtemps... Et puis même, on ne peut pas dire que les quelques très rares relations que j'ai eues aient été satisfaisantes... C'est horrible... je crois que je dois être extrêmement frustré… il faudrait que je prenne le temps d'y remédier...

Et puis, pourquoi je pense à ça, moi, d'abord ? Je devrais seulement me détendre et profiter de ses doigts qui sont tellement doux pour me laver.

Merlin ! Heureusement que je n'ai pas eu de réaction plus compromettante que des ronronnements et quelques frissons...

Heureusement qu'après on a dîné. Sinon, si on avait été se coucher directement après... Honnêtement, je ne crois pas que j'aurais pu le serrer innocemment dans mes bras comme il me l'a demandé.

Toujours est-il que quand il me l'a demandé… de le tenir dans mes bras pour dormir, je veux dire... il y avait cette petite lueur dans ses yeux... J'ai eu l'impression, juste une demi seconde, qu'il savait quelque chose que je ne savais pas... Ca doit être le côté félin qui joue avec mes émotions...

ooo

Voilà voilà… alors, ça vous plait toujours ? Je dois continuer ? Ou vous préférez ranger ça dans la case des fic à ne pas lire ?

Je suis toujours 'reviewivore', alors si vous voulez lire la suite, pensez à me nourrir de reviews, et je me dépêcherais de la publier


	8. Chapter 8

Titre : Reste avec moi

Auteur : coqcigrue

Résumé : Marre d'être le Survivant ! J'ai décidé de faire une pose dans ma vie en me faisant adopter sous ma forme animagus. Seulement voila, dans la vie, rien ne se passe vraiment comme on l'imagine, et Draco Malfoy est devenu mon propriétaire... SLASH HPDM

Petites Notes en vrac :

désolée pour le retard à updater, le site ne marchait pas, et après je suis partie en vacances, et je n'ai pas pu le faire plus tôt. J'espère que vous avez quand même survécu au stress aigu causé par la non-updatation de fic, et que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop. Et comme je ne veux pas trop vous faire attendre, je publie le nouveau chapitre sans avoir répondu à mes review (encore un regard désolé, mais sinon ça retarderait encore la publication, alors...) mais je le ferai pour la prochaine fois

Et pour me faire pardonner, j'offre un OS sur le couple de son choix à la personne qui me laissera la 222ème review (comment ça, c'est pas une bonne excuse parce que je l'avais déjà promis avant? Moi, de mauvaise foi? Même pas vrai! ... ou alors juste un tout p'tit, vraiment p'tit peu)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 7**

Nos commandes de vêtements sont arrivées le matin suivant, apportées par deux gros hiboux éreintés d'avoir du transporter autant de choses. Dès que Draco leur a ouvert la fenêtre ils se sont affalés sur la table, plus morts que vifs, les pauvres.

Blaise n'a pas arrêté de se foutre de nous... surtout quand il a su que Malfoy avait été intransigeant sur le choix de mes habits, des pyjamas aux sous-vêtements... C'est vrai qu'un Draco en proie à une frénésie acheteuse est hautement comique... Mais de là à nous comparer à un vieux couple !

Et puis, il n'avait pas besoin de me dire que j'avais horriblement mauvais goût. Le survivant a bien le droit d'aimer porter des chaussettes avec des motifs de pingouins ou d'abeilles quand même ! Ce n'est pas parce que Môsieur Zabini n'en porte que des mortellement tristes d'une couleur uniformément noire ou blanche que tout le monde doit faire pareil !

Pour montrer ma mauvaise humeur, j'ai été me cacher sous un meuble, mais ça ne l'a pas empêché de rire comme une baleine. Heureusement Malfoy, le dernier du nom, m'a soutenu en en enfilant une paire, celle avec des moutons... Blaise a failli s'étrangler de rire... bien fait !

Draco a essayé de lui faire passer ses moqueries en le menaçant d'impardonnables, mais... pour être honnête, c'est vrai qu'il perd beaucoup de sa crédibilité avec mes chaussettes...

L'après midi, malgré toutes mes négociations, je n'ai pas pu échapper à un défilé de nouveau vêtements... non seulement il a fallu que je les essaye tous, que je me tourne devant lui pendant des heures, mais en plus j'ai dû subir les commentaires d'auto compliments de mon blondinet à l'ego surdimensionné !

Mais je dois bien admettre que c'est agréable d'avoir enfin des vêtements à sa taille... pas vraiment très seyants, peut-être, parce que malgré tous mes efforts mon corps reste plutôt décharné, mais qui ne passent pas leur temps à glisser ou s'ouvrir.

ooo

Pour cette nuit, j'ai enfilé l'un de mes nouveaux pyjamas, en soie noire. Et j'ai compris pourquoi Draco a tellement insisté pour me l'offrir. Je croyais que ce n'était qu'un caprice de gosse de riche habitué au luxe, mais... La sensation du tissu qui frôle la peau est merveilleuse, pour moi qui n'avais jamais porté que les vieux pyjamas en pilou élimé de Dudley ou des pyjamas en coton rêche.

Une fois couchés, étendus côte à côte, il a continué à me faire la lecture de son traité de potion... Celui sur les potions de désir...

Sa voix me berce doucement, je frissonne légèrement, essayant de ne pas montrer mon trouble. Il a du remarquer ma gêne hier et a fait exprès de choisir ce livre ! Il ne peut pas l'avoir fait innocemment !

Le pire, c'est que je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il se rende compte de l'effet de sa voix sur moi. C'est la voix la plus sensuelle que j'ai jamais entendue ! Je crois qu'il n'y a pas que le chat en moi qui a des réactions étranges à proximité de Draco Malfoy.

Est-ce que c'est si grave que ça ? Pour cacher mon trouble, je fais semblant de m'être endormi.

Longtemps plus tard, je l'entends reposer le livre sur la table de nuit, pendant qu'il murmure doucement « Je suis désolé, chaton, je n'avais pas vu que tu t'étais endormi. »

J'adore sa voix, elle est si douce, si gentille, très loin de la froideur qu'il utilisait à Poudlard pour me parler. « Tu es beau comme ça, si paisible. On dirait un ange.» Il me croit que je dors.

Le lit bouge pendant qu'il se rapproche de moi. Je sens son souffle sur mon visage, il doit être vraiment tout près. Je résiste à l'envie d'ouvrir les yeux. Il semble hésiter, puis ses lèvres effleurent mon front, mon nez, et ma joue, juste au coin de ma bouche.

Mon cœur s'affole à tel point que je suis sûr qu'il résonne dans tout l'appartement. Il se recule, et ses doigts caressent doucement mes lèvres. « Tu es si beau, tellement merveilleux, chaton. »

Alors qu'il s'écarte, je me force à rester immobile, à calmer les battements désordonnés de mon cœur. J'ai l'impression d'avoir rêvé.

Ses gestes étaient tellement doux, tellement tendres... je me surprends à imaginer ses mains, ses lèvres se promener sur d'autres parties de mon corps et me dire des choses si belles de sa voix si sensuelle...

Merlin ! Je crois que... mon corps a réagit. Et pas par de simples frissons cette fois. Je... On dirait que... je le désire.

Ce doit être le manque... Mais le manque de quoi ? Ce qu'on n'a jamais connu ne peut pas nous manquer n'est ce pas ?

Je n'ai jamais connu plus que de simples baisers, somme toute très chastes. En fait, je ne me rappelle pas avoir vraiment eu envie d'aller plus loin. Enfin, si, pour être honnête, je voulais voir ce que l'on ressent, mais...

Je n'ai jamais rencontré de personne avec laquelle je me sente suffisamment bien pour le faire. Ni Cho, ni Ginny... Et surtout, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un garçon puisse m'inspirer un jour ce genre de sentiments.

ooo

Le lendemain, je me suis levé avant lui et j'ai profité de son sommeil pour me retransformer en chat. En le voyant sourire, tellement beau, tellement pur, j'ai eu envie d'effleurer ses lèvres du bout de mes doigts, de l'embrasser, moi aussi.

Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Ca n'aurait pas été bien de profiter de son sommeil. Pas été honnête, ni pour lui, ni pour moi.

Je sais que je ressens une profonde tendresse pour lui, peut-être même du désir, malgré que cette idée me mette mal à l'aise, mais je ne sais pas si je suis capable de ressentir plus que ça... de l'aimer.

Et malgré sa gentillesse et ses attentions constantes, je ne pense pas qu'il ressente d'amour pour moi non plus. Je ne suis pas le genre de personnes qui inspire ce genre de sentiments... Il avait une réputation de séducteur à Poudlard, et ça doit faire longtemps qu'il est seul, alors...

ooo

Madame Malfoy a envoyé un hibou... elle veut que son fils vienne la voir le plus rapidement possible pour régler certains détails... Draco a pali en lisant le parchemin.

« Ca fait plus d'un an qu'elle ne m'a pas invité, d'habitude elle vient me voir. Tu veux bien venir avec moi, chaton ? Je ne pense pas que ce soit une visite particulièrement agréable, et... j'aimerais bien que tu sois là… » J'ai accepté.

Un peu avant l'heure du thé, il m'a glissé dans sa poche et m'a emmené avec lui. « Je sais que t'aimes pas les déplacements par cheminette, mais il pleut et on arrivera directement dans le manoir, comme ça. » Il essayait de sourire mais je voyais bien qu'il semblait redouter l'entretient avec sa mère.

J'ai encore été secoué par une crise d'éternuement en arrivant au manoir Malfoy.

Evidement, Draco s'est moqué de moi, c'est vrai que je devais avoir l'air complètement ridicule à éternuer, comme ça, sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Mais au moins, il paraissait plus détendu après. « Ca me rappelle notre première rencontre » m'a-t-il soufflé à l'oreille.

« Draco, mon fils, comment vas-tu ? » chantonna la voix de Narcissa Malfoy.

Elle semblait toujours aussi éthérée que la dernière fois où je l'avais vue, un peu comme si elle avait lentement défait les attaches qui la retenaient sur terre, attendant que les derniers liens se défassent pour s'envoler...

« Bien Mère. Mais je suppose que vous ne m'avez pas invité pour le plaisir de boire du thé ensemble... Si vous me disiez ce qu'il y a ? »

« Pour cette fois, je laisse passer ton impolitesse, il y a plus important. »

Il eut un geste agacé de la main, attendant qu'elle en vienne au fait.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas annoncé que tu avais mis Pansy dans une situation délicate ? Tu sais bien que les préparatifs pour un mariage prennent du temps, et la bienséance veut que la jeune mariée ne tombe enceinte qu'après... As tu au moins demandé sa main à ses parents ? Elle semblait tellement désespérée quand elle est venue me voir... »

La main de Draco se serrait convulsivement sur moi. Il semblait désemparé de devoir briser les illusions de sa mère et fou de rage contre Pansy.

« Je n'ai pas demandé sa main pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'ai pas l'intention de l'épouser. Mon opinion à ce sujet n'a pas changé et ne changera pas. »

« Mais elle porte ton héritier, ton enfant. Cette situation est tellement embarrassante. Ton père et moi ne t'avons pas élevé de cette façon, tu dois assumer tes actes. Tu dis que tu ne l'aimes pas, mais ça ne t'a visiblement pas empêché de lui concevoir un enfant. Ce n'est pas si grave que tu aies fait une erreur, mais ton père et moi voulons que tu la répares, que tu l'épouses. Nous voulons que tu reconnaisses ton enfant. »

« Mère, ce n'est pas mon enfant. Pardonnez mon langage, mais je n'ai jamais couché avec Pansy. Je ne l'ai jamais touchée, ni même désirée. »

« Mais elle n'est pas tombée enceinte toute seule, tout de même ! » Narcissa agrippait le bras de son fils, déroutée.

« Mère, je... Elle m'a trompé. » Draco aussi semblait un peu perdu, hésitant à détromper les illusions de sa mère. Il me regarda et se reprit, continuant ses douloureuses explications.

« Et quand bien même j'aurais couché avec elle, je ne l'aurais pas fécondée. Depuis mon accident, je suis stérile, je ne pourrais jamais avoir d'enfant, et ne vous donnerais jamais l'héritier que vous voulez. »

« Ce n'est pas possible ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! » Narcissa semblait perdue, accablée. Draco aussi souffrait de cette situation, je le sentais tressaillir nerveusement contre moi.

« Je suis désolé, Mère, de vous décevoir une fois de plus. Vous pouvez demander aux médicomages qui m'ont soigné, si vous voulez. Ils vous confirmeront mon état. Je ne pourrais jamais être père. Et je refuse de me marier à Pansy pour donner mon nom à son bâtard. »

« Draco, je suis tellement désolée. Je ne voulais pas... Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Je dirais à ton père qu'il n'y aura pas de mariage. M'accompagneras-tu à Azkaban ? »

« Non, Mère, je n'irai pas. Je vais rentrer, si vous voulez bien m'excuser. »

« Oui, je comprends. Je suis désolée, mon fils. »

ooo

Rentré à son appartement, Draco se laissa glisser le long d'un mur. Il se dégageait une telle tristesse de lui à ce moment.

Je frottais ma tête contre ses chevilles, cherchant à attirer son attention, mais il me repoussa. « Vas-t-en, chaton, laisses-moi.»

Il avait l'air tellement désemparé, peu sûr de lui. Pourtant, il m'avait demandé de venir avec lui, il savait que j'allais entendre des choses indiscrètes et personnelles. Il m'avait fait une immense preuve de confiance en m'emmenant avec lui...

Et maintenant qu'il était en morceaux, il ne voulait pas que je le console ? C'était mal me connaître ! Les Potter avaient toujours eu tendance à n'en faire qu'à leur tête, particulièrement quand il s'agissait de braver un interdit.

Je bondis sur ses bras, qui entouraient ses genoux repliés contre lui, et me faufilai au creux de son ventre. Mais il me repoussa encore, plus fort, m'envoyant rouler sous un fauteuil.

« Potter, dans les mots 'laisses-moi' et 'vas-t-en', qu'est ce que ton cerveau atrophié ne comprend pas ? Je veux que tu me laisses seul. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, je n'ai besoin de personne, tu m'entends ? Personne ! » cracha-t-il avec hargne.

Il baissa la tête, et accrocha ses mains pour éviter de montrer leur tremblement. « Je ne mérite personne... » reprit-il d'une voix si triste, si faible que je me demandai si je l'avais vraiment entendue.

Plus que son rejet, sa souffrance rentrée me faisait mal. Et puisque mon petit gabarit ne faisait visiblement pas le poids pour lutter contre sa colère, je me retransformai, et m'approchai doucement de lui.

Je n'avais jamais été très doué pour consoler les gens, je n'étais pas très à l'aise dès qu'il s'agissait de contact physique avec les autres. Les Dursley m'avaient élevé comme ça, sans sourires, sans bisous avant de dormir, sans jamais me prendre dans leurs bras, sans jamais me toucher si ce n'est pour me punir.

Mais si le chat que j'étais auparavant pouvait câliner Draco pour le consoler, je le pouvais aussi, non ? Alors je m'approchais jusqu'à le toucher, et l'entourais de mes bras, guidant sa tête sur mon épaule. Je me sentais horriblement maladroit.

« Ne dis pas ça, Draco, tu es quelqu'un de vraiment merveilleux. Personne ne devrait jamais vivre dans la solitude, ne me rejettes pas. S'il te plait. Parce que toi tu n'as peut-être pas besoin de moi, mais moi j'ai besoin de toi. Laisses-moi rester avec toi. »

Je frottais son dos d'une paume, mon autre main caressant ses cheveux dans un geste d'apaisement.

« Tu ne comprends pas, chaton. C'est moi qui ne te mérite pas. Ce serait égoïste. Alors vas-t-en. Vas-t-en avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

« Non. C'est toi qui ne comprends pas. Tu es bien plus gentil, courageux et formidable que la plupart des gens que je connais. Pourquoi dis tu que tu es égoïste ? Au contraire, c'est moi qui profite de ta gentillesse. »

Il se dégagea brusquement de mon étreinte et me regarda, une lueur désespérée dans les yeux.

« Je ne suis qu'un foutu égoïste ! Tu veux savoir la vérité ? La vérité, c'est que je voudrais désespérément que tu restes avec moi ! Tu entends ? Je crève de peur à l'idée que tu t'en ailles parce que tu iras mieux ! Je t'aime et je suis indigne de toi. Depuis que tu es arrivé, c'est moi qui profite de ta présence ! Parce que je peux te regarder, te toucher, te parler, te faire rire... Alors arrêtes d'être faussement compréhensif, et vas-t-en, s'il te plait, vas-t-en. »

« Je… je ne comprends pas. Et puis, pourquoi dis-tu que tu es indigne ? »

« Je croyais que c'était pourtant clair, Potter. Je ne suis pas un homme, je suis un moins que rien, infirme et stérile ! Une imperfection ! Une erreur de la nature ! Je ne suis digne de personne ! Je le sais, et pourtant je continue à vouloir que tu restes, à profiter de toi. Je t'ai même embrassé une fois pendant que tu dormais ! Je suis quelqu'un de profondément méprisable. »

« Ne dis pas ça. C'est pas vrai. Pourquoi tu l'as fait ? »

« Parce que j'en avais envie, parce que tu étais si beau... Maintenant vas-t-en. »

« Non. Embrasses moi »

« Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas un jeu, Potter ! »

« Parce que c'est pas bien de profiter des gens pendant leur sommeil, et parce que je veux voir à quoi ressemble un baiser donné par Draco Malfoy. Embrasses-moi. »

ooo

Je suis toujours 'reviewivore', alors si vous voulez lire la suite, pensez à me nourrir de reviews, et je me dépêcherais de publier la suite (surtout que la fin de ce chapitre est plutôt frustrante, non?)

En tout cas, merci à tous ceux qui m'ont reviewé jusqu'ici... plus de 200 review! Quand j'ai commencé cette fic, je n'aurais jamais cru en mériter et en recevoir autant, et ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir que vous continuez à me lire (je retrouve toujours les même lecteurs-revieweurs acharnés avec plaisir, et les nouveaux reviewers avec bonheur). Alors merci!


	9. Chapter 9

Titre : Reste avec moi

Auteur : coqcigrue

Résumé : Marre d'être le Survivant ! J'ai décidé de faire une pose dans ma vie en me faisant adopter sous ma forme animagus. Seulement voila, dans la vie, rien ne se passe vraiment comme on l'imagine, et Draco Malfoy est devenu mon propriétaire… SLASH HPDM

Petites Notes en vrac :

ceci est un SLASH, c'est-à-dire une fiction parlant d'une relation homosexuelle, ici entre Harry et Draco, alors si vous n'aimez pas ce genre, passez votre chemin.

Ah, et petite précision, il y a un début de commencement de petit lemon dans ce chapitre, alors ceux qui ne veulent pas lire, soyez prévenus… j'ai un peu honte de revenir après une si grande absence avec ce genre de chapitre, mais j'espère que vous l'aimerez quand même.

C'est le dernier chapitre écrit que j'ai d'avance, alors je ne sais pas quand arrivera le prochain, mais je vais essayer de récupérer mon inspiration pour ne pas trop vous faire attendre.

Je m'excuse pour ce retard horriblement et cruellement long avant cette update, mais j'ai quelques excuses… peut être… pardonnez moi, soyez indulgents… j'ai trouvé du travail, déménagé, eu des problèmes avec mon ordi, l'inspiration m'a fuit… et en plus une mauvaise grippe m'a attaquée sauvagement… mais j'ai bon espoir que tout rentre dans l'ordre.

Et puis je voulais féliciter « Lo hana ni » pour m'avoir envoyé ma 222ème review, elle m'a demandé un Harry-Drago, que je lui écrirais dans un futur proche… j'espère (mais je ne sais pas encore quand, même si j'ai un petit début d'inspiration à faire grandir…) Ne te désespère pas, c'est pour bientôt.

Et j'ai une petite annonce à passer… (Y'a encore quelqu'un qui lit mes petites notes en vrac, ou tout le monde est déjà parti lire le nouveau chapitre ?) Comme je compte bien continuer à publier et que je déteste les fautes d'orthographe, je recherche un elfe de correction… avis aux amateurs.

Bonne lecture

ooo

**Chapitre 8**

C'était le baiser le plus merveilleux qu'on m'ait jamais donné.

J'avais fermé les yeux, frissonnant d'anticipation quand l'une de ses mains s'était aventurée sur ma nuque, la caressant doucement du bout du pouce. Puis ses lèvres s'étaient doucement posées sur les mienne, s'éloignant un court instant pour revenir me mordiller gentiment, sa langue s'était mêlée à la mienne dans une caresse d'une extrême tendresse…

Si j'avais pu avoir le moindre doute concernant ses sentiments à mon égard, ils s'étaient envolés avec ce baiser. Je ne savais pas vraiment où j'en étais, mais je n'aurais quitté ses bras pour rien au monde.

Il me regardait tendrement, avec un peu d'anxiété tout de même, ne sachant comment j'allais réagir à tout ça. Il me faisait penser à un petit garçon qui aurait reçu un cadeau de noël tellement beau qu'il se demande si c'est vraiment pour lui, s'attendant inconsciemment à ce que quelqu'un vienne le détromper et échange le cadeau.

Je m'empressai de le rassurer en glissant mes bras autour de son cou et en l'embrassant à mon tour. Nous devions former une drôle d'image, tous les deux agenouillés par terre, devant la cheminée, enlacés, s'embrassant comme si notre vie en dépendait.

Je me relevai et le pris par la main, l'entraînant vers le fauteuil qui était devant la baie vitré, celui où il me faisait la lecture. Sauf que cette fois, il n'était pas assis avec un chat sur ses genoux. Je m'étais approprié son fauteuil, l'attirant sur les miens.

« Je suis désolé pour les horribles choses que je t'ai dites. Reste avec moi. Pour toujours. S'il te plait. » Il caressait doucement la paume de ma main de ses doigts, son magnifique regard me suppliant.

« Je ne suis pas facile à vivre, tu sais. » répondis-je en l'embrassant à nouveau.

D'un geste gracieux, il attrapa sa baguette et conjura une rose rouge, qu'il me tendit. « Je sais. Moi non plus. Mais je t'aime comme ça. Reste… »

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais si romantique. D'accord, je reste. Et je crois que je t'aime aussi.»

ooo

Nous ne voulions pas bouger et n'avions pas vraiment faim ni l'un ni l'autre, mais il avait fait venir un dîner léger de la cuisine. Des sandwichs avec un verre de lait pour moi.

Quand je lui ai dit que je m'étais habitué à avoir mon lait, il s'est beaucoup moqué, me demandant si j'avais aussi l'intention de continuer à déchiqueter son journal et uriner sur les articles de Rita Skeeter…

Mais même s'il est moqueur, il est merveilleux. Il ne voulait pas que je saute un repas. Il a tellement d'attentions pour moi que je me sens presque confus.

La nuit était déjà tombée et les étoiles scintillaient quand il se leva pour aller se coucher. C'était notre première nuit en tant que couple, et je me sentais un peu nerveux. Je n'avais pas envie d'aller trop vite, mon cœur bouillonnait encore d'un trop plein d'émotions, et même si je l'aimais, je ne me sentais pas prêt.

Il m'entraîna vers le lit, m'embrassant toujours pendant qu'il commençait à défaire les boutons de ma robe de sorcier. J'emprisonnai sa main dans la mienne, l'empêchant de descendre plus bas.

« Draco, s'il te plait. Je… ça va un peu trop vite pour moi. Je t'aime, mais je ne suis pas prêt. Pas encore. Je suis désolé. »

« Non, chaton, tu n'as pas à t'excuser, c'est moi qui suis désolé. » Il semblait tellement déçu que je me sentais presque coupable de mon attitude. « Est-ce que tu veux quand même bien rester dormir avec moi ? »

« Je crois même que je ne pourrais pas dormir si t'es pas contre moi. C'est juste que… j'ai un peu peur. Je… Pardon. Tu sais, ce n'est pas contre toi. C'est juste que… je ne suis jamais sorti avec un garçon avant… et même avec les filles, je n'ai jamais… Je… laisse-moi juste un peu de temps. »

« C'est pas grave, chaton, on a tout notre temps, d'accord ? Et tu es adorable quand tu rougis. »

« Merci » Je l'embrassai doucement, heureux d'avoir un petit ami si compréhensif.

« Ca ne te dérange pas de dormir torse nu ? S'il te plait. »

« Je… mon torse n'est pas très beau, on voit toutes mes côtes. »

« Je l'aime bien, ton torse, moi. Quand on le gratouille, ça ronronne… »

Cette nuit-là je m'endormis au creux de ses bras, nos deux torses nus l'un contre l'autre. Je me sentais à ma place, vraiment. C'est la sensation la plus merveilleuse que j'ai jamais ressentie.

ooo

Draco me réveilla d'une multitude de baisers sur la nuque et le dos.

« Je t'aime »

« Bonjour. Je t'aime aussi »

« Si tu m'aimes, tu veux pas aller me préparer un café ? S'il te plait, chaton ? Je me prépare et j'arrive dans deux minutes. »

« J'aurais dû m'en douter, une déclaration si tôt le matin, ça cache forcément quelque chose » continuai-je d'un ton espiègle. « Je peux t'aider à mettre ta crème ? »

« Tu n'es pas obligé, tu sais. C'est plutôt répugnant et… »

« Moi j'aimais bien le faire, pourtant. J'avais l'impression de partager un moment privilégié avec toi, quelque chose d'intime. Ne te moques pas, je… ça me fait presque autant fantasmer que quand tu me donnais un bain sous ma forme de chat. »

« D'accord. » répondit-il en me tendant le petit pot d'onguent « Mais laisse moi te dire que tu as des fantasmes plutôt bizarres. »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi il réagit comme ça. Enfin, si, j'imagine bien que pour quelqu'un qui était si beau, si parfait, ces trois griffures qui troublent l'harmonie de sa peau blanche, ça doit être affreux, mais moi je trouve que ça le rend plus sexy.

Il a raison, je dois être bizarre. C'est juste que… ça lui donne un petit côté, je ne sais pas, guerrier ou aventurier. S'il a été torturé par Voldemort, c'est parce qu'il était espion… pendant la Guerre, il a mis sa vie entre parenthèse, a subi des chose terrible pour nous aider, me protéger…

Ca lui donne le charme de quelqu'un qui a eu une vie dure et qui a survécu malgré tout, l'image de quelqu'un d'extrêmement courageux, quelqu'un de magnifique, aussi bien dedans que dehors…

Merlin ! Je crois bien que je suis terriblement et irrémédiablement amoureux !

ooo

Je pense que Blaise a été plutôt surpris le premier jour où il nous a surpris à nous embrasser, assis sur le même fauteuil. Mais il a eu l'air très content pour nous. Je lui ai dit de ne rien dire à Ginny, je préfère le lui annoncer moi-même.

Draco a proposé qu'on les invite tous les deux à dîner le soir même. J'en profiterai pour lui demander si mon filleul est né, comme Hermione est sa belle-sœur, elle doit sûrement suivre ça de très près.

Je culpabilise un peu de ne pas avoir été là pour 'Mione, mais… j'aurais plus été un boulet qu'autre chose, je crois.

J'ai repris une meilleure apparence, même si je suis encore un peu maigre. Il faut dire que Draco est un bon cuisinier aussi et qu'il refuse de m'embrasser si je n'ai pas fini mon assiette.

Et je n'ai plus touché à une seule goutte d'alcool. Ca fait un peu fleur bleue, mais je ne suis plus dépendant qu'à une seule chose, Draco.

ooo

Ginny et Blaise sont venus manger chez nous, ce soir.

Ginny était toute pimpante et m'a semblé un peu moins fatiguée que dans mon souvenir. Bill et Fleur attendent un heureux évènement et avec l'accouchement d'Hermione qui est plus qu'imminent, Molly se remet doucement. Alors elle est un peu plus libre et passe plus de temps avec Blaise.

Quand je lui ai dit que j'avais compris pour eux deux en mangeant ses biscuits, elle a rougi, et Blaise semblait gêné. Ils forment un couple très mignon tous les deux. Elle m'a demandé comment j'étais arrivé jusqu'ici alors que tout le monde me croyait en France dans l'institut de Psychomagie.

Elle a trouvé ça tellement romantique… Du coup, elle m'appelle 'chaton', elle aussi maintenant. Mais je lui en ferais passer le goût, il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui a le droit de m'appeler comme ça ! Non mais !

ooo

On a été se promener sur la plage aujourd'hui. C'était ma première sortie depuis mon adoption, et aussi la première fois que Draco n'avait pas jeté son sort d'illusion pour cacher son handicap. Même s'il n'y avait presque personne à cause du temps plutôt froid, c'est quand même un grand progrès pour les deux ermites solitaires que nous sommes.

C'est lui qui m'a poussé à sortir, et j'en suis heureux. Il est temps d'affronter ma peur des gens. Il marchait en boitant un peu, mais je trouve vraiment que ça ne diminue en rien son charme. Et je le lui ai dit.

« Alors comme ça, Monsieur Potter, vous me trouvez séduisant ? Sachez que je vous trouve vraiment extrêmement charmant vous aussi. Peut-être devrions nous un peu plus faire profiter le monde sorcier de notre présence sexy ? »

Je lui ai répondu que ma première visite officielle serait pour Hermione et son petit bout, et que je serai absolument ravi qu'il m'accompagne. Officiellement. Peu importe le qu'en dira-t-on.

Evidemment, une averse nous a surpris au milieu de nos bonnes résolutions, enfin, de nos baisers plus exactement, et nous avons dû rentrer nous abriter. Nous étions trempés.

ooo

Draco m'a laissé utiliser la salle de bain en premier, puis il a pris la place. Pendant ce temps un hibou est arrivé. J'ai cru reconnaître celui de Blaise. Les mains tremblant un peu, j'ai déchiré l'enveloppe, manquant de déchirer le parchemin en même temps.

Puis, les mots parvenant enfin à traverser les brumes de mon cerveau, je me précipitai dans le couloir, et ouvris violemment la porte de la salle de bain en hurlant, tellement vite que les mots se chevauchaient « Draco, vite ! C'est 'Mione, le bébé, Ste Mangouste, vite ! »

« Oui, chaton, tu disais ? » me répondit-il de sa voix calme, légèrement essoufflé.

« 'Mione, le bébé, elle accouche » continuai-je, sans reprendre mon souffle. Puis je me rendis compte de la situation, et piquai le plus monstrueux fard de ma courte vie.

Draco était nu, dans la baignoire, les yeux brillants et les joues rosies. Une main reposait sur son torse, pendant que l'autre s'était arrêtée de bouger, plus bas… beaucoup plus bas.

Et la mousse du bain commençait à se dissiper, dévoilant impudiquement ses doigts entourant sa verge tendue.

Merlin ! Il était en train de se masturber.

Et je l'avais surpris.

C'était l'image la plus voluptueuse que j'ai jamais vue. J'avais chaud, et me sentais durcir à mon tour. Il était plus que bandant. Merlin, il fallait que je m'éloigne. C'était trop indiscret.

Je m'entendis bégayer une vague excuse « Pa… Pardon, je… je ne voulais pas, … je ne savais pas, je suis désolé, vraiment désolé, je vais te laisser, pardon… » Je commençai à me détourner pour sortir, quand il reprit.

« Tu peux rester, chaton, ça ne me dérange pas que tu regardes, au contraire »

Puis, me regardant toujours dans les yeux, il recommença lascivement à faire descendre et remonter sa main le long de son sexe. Alors, le souffle court, je m'assis sur le rebord du lavabo, et le regardai. Il était tellement beau à cet instant.

Ses cheveux mouillés laissaient s'échapper de petites gouttes d'eau, qui glissaient paresseusement le long de son torse, contournant un téton, suivant un chemin imaginaire tracé par ses doigts, puis se fondaient dans l'eau du bain, parcourue par de petites vaguelettes.

Il ne me quittait pas des yeux et semblait encore plus inspiré par ma présence. « Enlèves ta chemise, chaton »

Sans me soucier de l'indécence de la situation, je m'exécutai, défaisant lentement les boutons, puis laissant le vêtement glisser à terre.

« Ton pantalon » J'étais totalement hypnotisé par les mouvements de sa main, qui ralentissait, comme pour m'attendre.

« Caresses-toi » Son souffle se faisait plus court, il était l'image même de la sensualité, de l'érotisme. Je ne pus retenir un gémissement. Il se laissait aller au plaisir avec un tel abandon, me regardait avec une telle passion…

Exacerbé comme il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant par une situation… délicieusement libertine, mon désir en devenait presque douloureux. Il était tellement beau, tellement voluptueusement indécent, tellement… tellement lui.

Toute pudeur évaporée, j'ôtai mon boxer avant qu'il ne me le demande, et commençai à me caresser, suivant le rythme lent qu'il s'imposait. J'ancrai mes yeux dans les siens, craignant de me perdre si jamais je les quittais.

Ses yeux couleur tempête étaient magnifiques, dépourvus de la froideur qui les habitait pendant notre jeunesse, ils brûlaient, dévoilant chacune de ses pensées intensément. J'y lisais son désir, bien sûr, mais aussi une tendresse sans borne et un amour tellement fort…

Il ne nous fallut pas longtemps pour nous libérer, atteignant la jouissance au même moment, criant le prénom de l'autre.

« Tu es tellement beau, comme ça, quand tu jouis » l'entendis-je m'avouer d'une voix encore rauque, alors que je reprenais mon souffle, me remettant lentement de l'intensité de mon plaisir.

« Toi aussi, tu es magnifique » Je descendis de mon perchoir, m'assis sur le rebord de la baignoire, et l'embrassais fougueusement. « Mais je veux plus, je veux te donner du plaisir. »

Il sourit en reprenant mes lèvres, puis chuchota à mon oreille « Tu crois que tu pourrais te retenir encore un peu, chaton ? Je crois qu'un bébé t'attend… »

« Merlin ! J'avais oublié ! »

Je me précipitai à nouveau sous la douche pour me laver rapidement, me séchai plus que sommairement, et couru à droite et à gauche pour m'habiller, tendre un drap de bain à Draco, rassembler mes vêtements éparpillés sur le sol de la salle de bain, voler un baiser à Draco, repartir renvoyer le hibou à Blaise, embrasser Draco, vérifier mon apparence dans une glace, reboutonner correctement ma robe de sorcier, essayer d'empêcher Draco de me décoiffer pendant qu'il m'embrassait, passer en coup de vent au Square Grimmaurd pour prendre le cadeau du bébé et revenir chez Draco.

Quand nous fûmes enfin prêts, quelque peu débraillés par la précipitation, mais prêts quand même, il me prit la main, et nous transplanâmes à Ste Mangouste.

ooo


	10. Chapter 10

Titre : Reste avec moi

Auteur : coqcigrue

Résumé : Marre d'être le Survivant ! J'ai décidé de faire une pose dans ma vie en me faisant adopter sous ma forme animagus. Seulement voila, dans la vie, rien ne se passe vraiment comme on l'imagine, et Draco Malfoy est devenu mon propriétaire… SLASH HPDM

Petites Notes en vrac :

ceci est un SLASH, c'est-à-dire une fiction parlant d'une relation homosexuelle, ici entre Harry et Draco, alors si vous n'aimez pas ce genre, passez votre chemin.

Cette fic arrive presque à sa fin, il ne me reste plus que l'épilogue à écrire...

TRES IMPORTANT :

lemon dans ce chapitre, ceux qui n'aiment pas, passez votre chemin ou lisez en pointillé... (pour ceux qui me connaissent, j'avoue tout ! voila ce que le manque de chocolat et le célibat trop long peuvent produire comme effet sur mon misérable cerveau...)

P'tite note de remerciement :

Merci beaucoup à mes elfes de correction, Harrie Zabbs, Daphlanote et Fabeulus pour le travail fourni à corriger ce modeste chapitre. A ma plus grande surprise, j'ai appris que j'avais inventé des mots, et si je l'ai déjà fait avant, je m'excuse. Malheureusement j'ai décidé d'en laisser une partie (en espérant que mes elfes ne s'arrachent pas les cheveux de désespoir ni ne se repassent les doigts ou se coincent les oreilles dans une porte)

Dico de mes moi-même-isme :

Incontrôlablement de manière incontrôlable

Tentativement de la manière dont ont ferait une tentative, timidement

Bonne lecture

ooo

**Chapitre 9**

Le hall d'entrée était bondé, des sorciers et sorcières s'enquérant de membres de leur famille hospitalisés et de médicomages et infirmières passant au milieu des patients et visiteurs dans ce qui semblait être un ballet parfaitement maîtrisé.

Je me sentais suffoquer, oppressé par la présence de tant de gens autour de moi. Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais plus l'habitude… Si Draco était aussi apeuré, il n'en laissa rien paraître.

Il me prit la main doucement, entremêlant ses doigts aux miens pour me donner du courage, et nous conduisit à la file qui menait au comptoir d'accueil. Je sentais les regards inquisiteurs se poser sur nous, se demandant la raison de la venue du Survivant, et surtout pourquoi diable était-il accompagné par le fils d'un mangemort, l'héritier Malfoy.

La petite sorcière en blouse rose de l'accueil, visiblement dévorée de curiosité, nous indiqua la direction du service d'obstétrique sans faire de commentaires. Là bas, nous échapperions sûrement plus facilement à tous ces regards horriblement indiscrets.

Le service d'obstétrique était plutôt agréable, enfin, pour un hôpital, je veux dire. De jolis tableaux et une peinture couleur pastel égayaient les murs. Les chaises de la salle d'accueil étaient confortables et le café fait main semblait un peu moins mauvais que dans le reste du bâtiment.

Ginny était déjà là, faisant les cent pas pour tromper son attente. Elle sourit en nous voyant.

« Oh, vous êtes déjà là. Hermione est en salle d'accouchement avec maman. Tout à l'air de bien se passer. Il faut juste attendre. Elle sera contente de vous voir tous les deux. » La nervosité la faisait parler un peu vite.

« Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle soit particulièrement contente de me voir » grommela Draco. Il ne voulait pas venir et s'imposer comme ça, j'avais dû le supplier de m'accompagner.

Pas qu'il se fiche d'Hermione ou de son bébé, il était au contraire très heureux pour elle, mais il était mort de trouille, horriblement anxieux de la réaction de mes amis à l'annonce de notre rapprochement. Evidemment, il n'en laissait rien paraître, cachant sa peur derrière un masque de froideur.

« Mais non, je suis certaine qu'elle sera très heureuse. Après tout, c'est toi qui nous a ramené un Harry très en forme et qui lui a redonné le sourire. Et puis vous êtes tellement mignons ensemble ! » répondit Ginny à mon blondinet rougissant pendant que je le serrais dans mes bras pour le rassurer.

« C'est une fille ou un garçon ? » Demandai-je pour détourner son attention d'une envie aigüe de se carapater.

« Elle n'a pas voulu me le dire à moi non plus, ce sera une surprise. »

Le temps passait très très lentement. La salle d'attente vide se remplit un peu.

Une sorcière au début de sa grossesse qui avait rendez-vous avec un médicomage, un jeune papa qui peinait à surveiller ses deux garçons en bas âge en attendant la naissance du troisième, « encore un garçon, Viviane et moi, on voulait une fille pour changer », une jeune femme presque à terme, une infirmière en rose qui vint remplacer sa collègue de l'accueil, un couple qui allaient devenir grands-parents pour la première fois…

ooo

« Draco chéri, tu as pu te libérer pour ma visite ! » La voix crispante de Pansy Parkinson raisonna dans la petite pièce, troublant le calme du service. Je serrais instinctivement mes poings, enfonçant mes ongles dans mes paumes à m'en faire mal. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle vienne tout gâcher !

Elle était habillée avec encore plus de mauvais goût que la dernière fois, une jupe informe d'un orange vif et un T-shirt rose pale arborant la petite phrase 'Fille ou garçon ?' recouvrant ridiculement son ventre extra plat et sa poitrine quasi inexistante. Dans cette pièce, si une femme semblait déplacée, c'était bien Pansy Parkinson. Elle devait être, tout au plus, enceinte d'une ou deux semaines…

Elle se jeta sur MON Draco pour l'embrasser, mais il se détourna juste à temps pour l'éviter. « Quelle visite ? » questionna-t-il d'un ton polaire, se rapprochant de moi pour me rassurer.

« Mais… ma visite avec le médicomage, enfin ! Je suis enceinte de toi. Pourquoi serais-tu ici sinon ? Je pensais que tu avais reçu mon hibou ou que ta mère t'avait prévenu. »

« Absolument pas. Je suis ici pour voir le bébé d'Hermione et Ronald » Malgré la lueur amusée que je voyais pétiller dans ses yeux à la mention familière des prénoms des ses anciens ennemis, sa voix claquait, sèche, d'un ton ennuyé et indifférent qui aurait suffi à effrayer le commun des sorciers.

Il n'avait jamais nommé mes amis autrement que par leur nom de famille devant moi, et je le soupçonnais d'utiliser leur prénom pour suggérer une complicité qui agacerait la harpie.

« Le bébé de qui ? »

« Le magnifique bébé d'Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley. Excuse moi, je suis tellement distrait par cet heureux événement que j'en ai oublié de faire les présentations. Ginny Weasley, la sœur de Ronald, et tu connais déjà Harry, bien sûr, voici Pansy Parkinson, mon ancienne fiancée. »

Il avait souligné le qualificatif 'ancienne' tout en gardant un ton poli et distingué de conversation de salon. Comme s'il n'était pas embarrassé par l'attitude de Parkinson ou par les regards persistants des sorciers de la salle d'attente, tendant effrontément l'oreille pour ne pas perdre une miette de ce qu'ils soupçonnaient être le ragot du siècle.

« Tu n'as pas de cœur, Draco Malfoy ! Ta fiancée est enceinte et tu restes complètement indifférent ! Tu devrais avoir honte de ton comportement ! Et, par Salazar, que fais tu en cette dégradante compagnie ? »

Elle avait haussé la voix, continuant à jouer la comédie de la fiancée bafouée. Si je n'avais pas su ce qu'il en était réellement, je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurais donné ma sympathie à Draco. Mais il restait impassible, totalement maître de lui-même.

« Ma chère Pansy, c'est toi qui devrait avoir honte de te donner en spectacle ainsi devant tout le monde. Saches que malgré toutes tes jérémiades, je n'ai absolument pas l'intention d'endosser la paternité de ton bâtard. Mon avocat a dû te prévenir de la rupture de nos fiançailles. »

Il y eut un frémissement dans la salle d'attente, l'opinion publique semblait s'être retournée en faveur de mon blondinet, le fiancé trompé. Il faut dire qu'il n'a pas son pareil pour dominer les joutes verbales, je suis bien placé pour le savoir.

« Tu es abject, Draco, de me faire subir ça alors que je suis enceinte de toi ! » pleurnicha la garce.

« C'est fini. Arrête cette mascarade. Tu es ridicule ! Nous savons pertinemment tous les deux que je ne suis pas le père de cet enfant, et je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de t'épouser. Je ne te donnerais ni la fortune ni le nom des Malfoy. »

« Oh, mais si ce n'est que cela, ton père t'y obligera, mon cher. Avant la naissance, personne ne peut dire s'il s'agit réellement de ton enfant ou de celui d'un autre, et tu sais très bien que nos parents refusent un bébé hors mariage. Et moi j'affirme que cet enfant est le tien. Je suis sûr que ton père sera très heureux d'apprendre que tu lui offres enfin l'héritier qu'il attend. »

« Pansy, tu devrais y réfléchir à deux fois avant de jouer avec un Malfoy. Tu veux vraiment que j'étale notre vie privée devant tous ces gens ? Il n'y a rien à étaler, d'ailleurs, puisque nous n'avons pas de vie privée... Je ne t'ai jamais touchée ni même désirée. Et je suis incapable de concevoir un enfant à qui que ce soit, le médicomage qui m'a soigné te le dira. Trouve quelqu'un d'autre pour devenir le père de ton bâtard. »

Il avait dit cela d'une voix neutre et indifférente, comme si ça ne le touchait pas, mais je savais qu'il n'en était rien. Il se sentait tellement misérable quand il m'avait avoué sa stérilité.

« Le grand Draco Malfoy impuissant, qui l'eut cru ! » La moquerie fut celle de trop. J'éclatai, prenant la défense de mon chéri.

« Absolument pas ! Il est loin d'être impuissant, seulement stérile ! Et je ne te permets pas de douter de ses capacités ! »

Il y eut des exclamations étouffées dans la salle d'attente. Le coup de coude que me donna Ginny me fit réaliser la bourde que j'avais faite. Evidement, il faut toujours que je parle avant de réfléchir !

Mais le regard rempli d'amour que me lança Draco me rassura un peu. Ses yeux pétillaient de rire contenu. « Si tu voulais être discret, chaton, c'est raté ! » ... Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je parle sans penser aux conséquences ? Mon côté griffondor sans doute...

L'infirmière emmena une Pansy tétanisée à son rendez-vous, nous libérant de sa présence indésirable.

Malheureusement pour moi qui espérais que ma première sortie dans le monde magique se passe le plus discrètement possible, c'est loupé ! Les personnes qui avaient assisté à la scène se rapprochaient de moi, attendant une confirmation de ce qu'ils avaient cru comprendre.

Certain nous félicitaient, d'autres pestaient contre Parkinson pour avoir eu l'impudence de vouloir s'accaparer le pas-encore-fiancé–mais-ça-ne-saurait-tarder-vous-allez-si-bien-ensemble de Celui-Qui-Les-Avaient-Sauvés. La petite sorcière qui accompagnait sa fille nous demanda même de nous rapprocher l'un de l'autre pour nous prendre en photo.

Heureusement pour nous, Molly sortit à ce moment dans le couloir nous annoncer la naissance du bébé de 'Mione.

J'entrai le premier dans la chambre, entraînant Draco à ma suite. Hermione souriait, tenant précautionneusement son petit bout dans ses bras.

« Malfoy ? » s'exclama-t-elle interloquée. Puis elle se reprit et s'adressa à moi joyeusement « Oh, Harry, je suis si contente de te revoir. Je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois là aujourd'hui. Tu as l'air en bonne santé. »

« Oui, il s'est passé pas mal de choses, mais tout va bien maintenant. Et puis, j'aimerais, … enfin, je sais que c'est pas forcément le bon moment, mais j'ai l'habitude de mettre les pieds dans le plat, surtout aujourd'hui on dirait, alors voila, je ... »

« Harry, arrêtes un peu de tourner autour du pot, tu veux, tu me donnes le tournis ! »

Après une grande inspiration, et un regard vers Darco, je me lançais enfin. « Je voudrais te présenter quelqu'un. C'est quelqu'un de vraiment formidable, qui compte beaucoup pour moi. 'Mione, je te présente Draco Malfoy, mon petit ami. »

Le cerveau en mode 'erreur système' d'Hermione ne sembla se remettre en route qu'avec les petits pleurs de son bébé, et c'est avec un regard lourd de reproches qu'elle s'écria

« Harry James Potter ! J'espère que tu as une explication détaillée et convaincante à me fournir à propos de cette relation ! Je te quitte à l'état de loque en pleine déprime, je me fais un sang d'encre en te croyant parti en cure, et toi, pendant ce temps là, tu ne trouves rien de mieux à faire que de batifoler avec Malfoy Merlin sait ou ? »

J'eu à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour protester, qu'elle reprenait déjà. « N'y vois pas d'offenses, Malfoy, je n'ai rien contre toi. Tu as d'ailleurs ma bénédiction totale si tu as l'envie saugrenue de t'intéresser de près à mon stupide meilleur ami, mais franchement, Harry, tu ne crois pas qu'il aurait été plus simple de me le dire directement ? Ce n'est pas parce que j'étais enceinte que j'étais en sucre ! J'aurais très bien pu supporter le choc de te savoir en couple avec Malfoy ! »

Comme je la voyais reprendre son souffle pour enchaîner sur une autre série de reproches, je décidais de prendre mon courage griffondoresque à deux mains, et je me lançais dans des explications un peu plus claires.

« Laisse moi en placer une, enfin, 'Mione ! Je ne te l'ai pas dit tout simplement parce ce n'était pas encore d'actualité. Je ne savais même pas que j'allais atterrir chez lui, ni qu'il allait s'occuper de moi. Et j'avais encore moins prévu de tomber amoureux de lui. Comme c'est une longue histoire, je te la raconterais plus tard, pour l'instant, je voudrais juste profiter de mon filleul un petit peu, avant que Ginny n'entre et ne se l'accapare. Comment l'as-tu appelé ? »

Bizarrement, je me senti rapetisser sous le regard lourd de reproche de 'Mione et celui interloqué de Draco.

« Bravo pour ton sens de l'observation, chaton, ce bébé a un pyjama rose ! C'est une fille ! »

« Merci Malfoy pour ce commentaire plein de pertinence, ça me change ! Harry, je te présente Emma, et je suis sûre que tu ferra un bon parrain pour elle. »

C'est en ronchonnant « Oui, bon, ça va, hein, tout le monde n'est pas doté d'un sens de l'observation Hermionesque, non plus ! » et en boudant quelques peu que j'acceptais le petit bout que 'Mione me tendait amoureusement.

ooo

Ca a été une bonne journée, finalement, malgré l'épisode Parkinson.

Tout n'est pas encore parfait, Draco a encore des choses à régler, et moi aussi, mais... je sais que ça peut paraître horriblement futile, tous ces gens dans la salle d'attente de la maternité qui nous ont accepté comme couple et même souhaité tout le bonheur possible, ça m'a vraiment fait chaud au cœur...

Pieds nus, assis sur le fauteuil en face de la grande baie vitrée, je contemple la lune se refléter sur la mer. Draco me ramène un verre de lait de la cuisine, le regard brillant comme je ne l'avais jamais vu. On dirait qu'il rayonne de l'intérieur.

« Tu sais quoi, chaton ? » J'ai du mal à retenir un frisson, son visage est tout près du mien, et il m'emprisonne de ses bras posés sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil et de sa voix tellement belle, séductrice. Zut, le frisson m'a échappé... à son sourire, ça à l'air de lui plaire, ce petit jeu.

« J'ai beaucoup aimé que tu prennes ma défense face à cette peste de Pansy. Même si tu ne l'as pas griffée, je crois bien que je suis encore plus amoureux de toi, si c'est possible. »

Son visage se rapproche, et je dois faire des efforts pour me rappeler de respirer et de m'excuser. « Oui, mais, j'ai un peu manqué de discrétion, quand même... Je suis désolé de te causer tant de problèmes. »

« Et bien moi je ne suis pas du tout désolé. Je suis au contraire très honoré que tu ais déclaré devant toutes ces personnes être très... intime avec moi. »

Il n'y a plus que quelques millimètres qui nous séparent, et j'ai la sensation bizarre que je vais mourir s'il ne m'embrasse pas sur le champ, mais mon côté de stupide griffondor me pousse à demander, encore.

« C'est vrai, tu ne m'en veux pas ? Tu risques d'avoir encore plus de problèmes avec ta famille, maintenant. »

« C'est pas grave, chaton. Et... je me demandais… quand toute cette sordide histoire sera terminée, est ce que tu voudrais bien me faire l'honneur d'accepter de m'épouser ? »

Je ne me retiens plus, et lui saute dessus sauvagement... ou plutôt l'attire sauvagement à moi, pour un baiser passionné. C'est ce qu'on fait, je crois, dans ces cas là. Il m'a demandé en mariage ! Il est pas formidable, mon Draco ?

Et là, c'est lui qui se détache de moi, l'air incertain. « Ca veux dire oui, chaton ? » J'avais oublié que lui aussi avait ses démons intérieurs à combattre. Le Malfoy d'avant avait toujours l'air tellement sûr de lui, mais Draco est juste un homme normal, avec son lot de doutes et d'inquiétudes.

Sans détacher mes bras de son cou, je me recule légèrement et lui souris. « Monsieur Malfoy, je serais extrêmement honoré et heureux d'accepter votre demande en mariage. »

Et un baiser en entraînant un autre, nous nous retrouvons très échevelés et légèrement débraillés, affalés par terre parce que le fauteuil à trouvé amusant de basculer sous les assauts de mon blondinet préféré.

Blondinet qui est dans un état très intéressant, d'ailleurs, si vous voulez mon avis... enfin, je suis plutôt mal placé pour parler, étant dans le même état compromettant... Rien qu'à cette idée, je me sens rougir incontrôlablement.

« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas t'importuner, je vais... aller prendre une douche... oui, c'est ça, une douche. » parvient-il à balbutier, le regard incertain, s'éloignant déjà et me privant de sa chaleur.

Je sais que c'est moi qui ne voulais pas aller trop vite, qui préférait attendre d'être sûr et tout et tout, mais... vous croyez que j'aurais l'air d'un garçon facile si je change d'avis ? Je reprends mon souffle en essayant d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes à la suite l'une de l'autre... et puis zut, j'arrive plus à penser, y'a plus qu'à improviser !

Je me relève et cours jusque la salle de bain. Entièrement nu, il se passe de l'eau sur le visage dans une vaine tentative de se reprendre, mais ça ne semble pas très efficace. Il ne m'a pas entendu entrer, et ça me rappelle une autre scène, plus tôt d'ans l'après midi.

Je me colle contre son dos, l'entourant de mes bras.

« Merci, Draco, mais... je crois que je préférerais m'en occuper moi-même... j'ai horriblement envie de toi. »

« Tu es sûr de toi, chaton ? »

« Oui » confirmais-je en l'entraînant timidement mais résolument vers la chambre. Bien sûr, que ça me faisait une drôle de sensation à l'estomac, de m'imaginer ce qui allait suivre, mais je me rendais compte que c'était plus de l'anticipation que de la peur. De toute façon, je lui faisais confiance et je l'aimais éperdument.

Il me débarrassa du reste de mes vêtements en douceur, pour que je me retrouve à égalité avec lui, nu et tremblant de désir. Il m'allongea alors doucement sur ses draps de satin, et commença à m'embrasser partout et me caresser légèrement.

Je ne savais pas que mon corps serait si réactif... j'en tremblais et soupirais sans relâche, alors qu'il ne m'avait encore qu'à peine effleuré. Il fallait que je reprenne le contrôle, sinon je risque de jouir rien qu'à la vue de sa mine gourmande alors que sa bouche s'approchait dangereusement de mon érection.

D'un coup de rein, je renversais la situation et l'allongeai sous moi, épinglant ses poignets au dessus de sa tête. Moi aussi, je voulais goûter chaque millimètre de son corps de rêve, et visiblement, au petit cri que je lui avais arraché dans la manœuvre, mon initiative n'avait rien pour lui déplaire.

Je n'ai peut être pas beaucoup d'expérience, mais la vue de mon Draco ne peut que me donner de l'inspiration.

Le souffle court et les yeux assombris par le désir, les doigts cramponnés aux draps, il me laisse faire ce que je veux, j'alterne les caresses appuyés et plus légère, je parsème sa peau blanche de baisers, m'arrêtant parfois pour mordiller un endroit plus sensible, récompensé par des gémissements de plus en plus bruyant.

Il est vraiment magnifique. Je descends encore un peu, et souffle malicieusement sur son sexe dressé. Il se mord les lèvres pour retenir ses cris, et j'adore le pouvoir que ça me donne sur lui. Ne le quittant pas des yeux, je le goûte tentativement du bout de la langue, lui arrachant une sorte de miaulement rauque, puis me décide à l'engloutir. Je ne sais pas vraiment ou je vais, mais comme il n'a pas l'air de protester, bien au contraire...

Son souffle est de plus en plus court quand il me repousse doucement. « Attends, chaton, pas comme ça. » Devant mon air incertain, il m'embrasse pour me rassurer. « C'est très agréable, mais... je voudrais venir en toi... enfin, si tu veux bien. »

Je me rallonge docilement sur les draps, et lui avoue « Je t'aime, Draco » en l'attirant vers moi. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu lui dire quelque chose qui lui fasse plus plaisir, vu sa mine rayonnante, toujours est-il qu'il redouble d'attentions pour me combler.

Tout en s'occupant de ma virilité, il commence à me préparer, avec beaucoup de douceur, même si ça me laisse une sensation inconfortable... enfin, inconfortable jusqu'à ce qu'il ne touche un certain point dont je ne connaissais même pas l'existence, qui m'arrache un cri très peu virile et me laisse pantelant.

Je ne sais plus ou me mettre, mes doigts triturent les draps et s'accrochent à ses épaules pour ne pas perdre pied. Il continue sa douce torture, et me jette un regard interrogateur en se positionnant.

« Regarde moi, chaton, ne ferme pas les yeux » Je n'ai même pas la force de lui répondre, de toute façon je crois que ma voix me trahirais, alors je lui souris, et ouvre un peu plus mes jambes. Il s'enfonce doucement, lentement pour ne pas me faire mal, et s'arrête pour me laisser m'habituer à sa présence.

Les premiers moments d'étonnement et de douleur passés, je lui vole un baiser et l'entoure de mes jambes pour le pousser à bouger... ce qu'il m'accorde avec enthousiasme. Sous ses coups vigoureux, je me cambre un peu plus et hurle... Merlin c'est ça, oui, à cet endroit là... encore... Je ne peux plus me retenir, et crie son nom, dans ma jouissance, alors qu'il me suit de peu.

Se retirant, il m'embrasse encore et murmure, la voix rauque « Je t'aime, chaton ». Je le retiens contre moi, répugnant à le laisser partir. Je me sens tellement bien dans ses bras, son poids et sa chaleur me recouvrant... je ne me suis jamais senti aussi vivant, aussi aimé de toute ma vie. « Je t'aime aussi, Draco »


End file.
